Prodigy girl
by redhairprincess
Summary: After two years, Fuji Hikari came back from America to play tennis but she feels guilty for what happened in Teiko. She thinks that it's her fault. So, she decided bring Seirin to the top and beat the GOM. It seems that the Generation of Miracles has to remember why they call her "prodigy girl". AomineXOC. Lemon in future chapters.
1. Fuji Hikari

**Summary: Fuji Hikari, stepsister of Kuroko Tetsuya. She came back from America to play tennis but when she knows what happened in Teiko she feel guilty and want to help Seirin to reach the top in Japan and beat the GOM. What is she going to do? Which are her skills? Why the GOM and Satsuki except Kise respect and obey her? Is she the "prodigy girl" from the rumors?**

**Notes: The paring is with Aomine. There is an overprotective and "nice" Akashi. And I will use some techniques or names of players of "The prince of tennis" but the story is based on kuroko no basuke**

**English isn´t my language, I apologize for my grammar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke but OC (Hikari and others).**

**Chapter 1**

Fuji Ren and Takamura Tamaki married eighteen years ago and two years later they had a daughter, Hikari.

Fuji Ren was a strong tennis professional player who could easily take any opponent but he quit when her daughter was born. He decided to choose family over tennis. He wanted to teach her daughter to make her a strong player and in the future his next opponent. Sadly, when Hikari was ten, he died and she promised that she would became strong and win every championship and trophy that her father couldn´t when he was young.

In the other hand, Takamura Tamaki, was a strong basketball professional player but she quit because she was pregnant and has a disease in her left eye. Despite her husband wanted their daughter to learn how to play tennis, she taught her how to play basketball too.

* * *

><p>By her parents' wishes, Hikari learnt how to play tennis and basketball. She grew playing and loving both and because she is a girl she train very hard every day more than anyone. And with different experiences, she understand that despite her strength, speed, intelligence or observational skills she possess, she never has to underestimate her opponent. Besides she hate when her opponent does that to her because she is short or a girl.<p>

Despite "being a girl who plays a boys sport" she will show that she can play and be a good player. She is a crazy and obsessive player but she always has been an excellent student, so her parents never stopped her but sometimes they are worried about her health. To make her family and friends less worried about her she decided to train alone. She never underestimate the people who train or play with her and she always try to play with all she can does to win but always enjoying or getting excited. Besides, inside the court she is a different person who is serious and professional. She doesn´t care if you have a good or bad relationship with her, she will see you only like her opponent and nothing more. However, she never liked to play to crush her opponent and because of that she hated Teiko but she went there because of her childhood friend and step brother.

Sometimes she would like to be a shadow like her brother with a low presence and don't have the attention. In Teiko she always worked in the shadows because she didn´t care about fame, she just wanted to play and help her friends. And her friends that know about her potential don't like but respect her wishes to just give the fame to the others. However, the people that played against her or had seen her skills can understand her strength. Besides, if you see her she seems weak but one of the scariest thing that she has, are her eyes and her intelligence. That is something that she "inherited" and her others skills like her street basketball, jumps and tecquniques in both sports she had learnt since she was very young training hard every day.

Hikari and her best friend, Seijuro, have two abilities in common, which are the "emperor eye" and "street basketball" but Hikari almost never use her eyes, unlike her friend, because she likes to beat her opponent with a tactic. Almost nobody know that she has that ability and even those who really know that, they never saw her using it. Even if she doesn't has the looks, like her best friend, she has a lot of patience with everybody and she has the skills and aura to calm or shut up everyone but if you make her pissed or upset, you will live the hell and it could be a nightmare. Luckily not many people has seen her like that. Often it cause because a rough play or lack of patience for underestimate her.

* * *

><p>After her father death, when she was ten, Hikari was very alone, sad and the days that rain she is in a bad mood or sometimes she go to a court and train hard so she can liberate her feelings; maybe she can be strong for everyone but in some aspects she is very fragile and she try always to show that she is fine so she doesn't bother anyone. She always was training both sport alone but one day she met a red haired boy, Akashi Seijuro. He is her best friend or like a brother despite his personality and also he is very protective with her. Luckily, he knew how to play basketball but she taught him a lot of things so they enjoy their free time playing.<p>

When Hikari was twelve, her mother remarried with Kuroko Natsu and she met her new stepbrother, Kuroko Tetsuya. She was happy for her mother and she always has had a good relationship with both but at first was very difficult approaching her because since her father died she always has had the fear to lost another important person so she became a little antisocial in that aspect. When she was thirteen years old she entered in Teiko Middle School with her brother and her best friend.

In her first year in Teiko, she started playing basketball in the girls team and they always won with her and her tactics but that team didn´t have a lot of attention like the boys so she quit and went to the tennis club. However, one teacher saw her potential and gave her the option to enter the boys basketball team because there was no rules which say that a girl can´t play in a boys team. So she refused because she was already in the tennis club but she told them that will help the club and she put the condition that she will do it but only if she work from the shadows and anonymous, because even if she was a strong to gain reputation or fame, she didn´t care about that. And the authorities agreed because they would able to win. Despite that she worked from the shadows sometimes was impossible to do it because she trained with some player or maybe she went to the matches to help the team to win so always there was a rumor of her as the "prodigy girl", the young girl who led Teiko to reach the top playing in the tennis club and the basketball club by creating the future unbeateable team "Generation of Miracles".

When she entered in the basketball club, at first, some teacher or coach didn´t accept her but after seeing her skills she earned their respect and a lot of "power" in the club and she was able to decide a lot of things but before she needed the approve of the coach and the captain. She spent her first year helping from the shadows the basketball club and playing in the tennis club. And outside the school she always was training or playing basketball in the streets courts.

She helped the basketball club doing a lot of things like recollecting and interpreting information of them and their rivals, thinking tactics and strategics, developing new abilities for her and some other people like Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijirou, Momoi Satsuki and maybe Aomine Daiki. She had a lot of relationship with their training and the reason of why they choose first years to be the regulars of the team.

Because she worked from the shadows she always said her opinion and gave all the information to the coach. But in some occasion, she would go to the games or train or teach someone of the first string but always alone so nobody could see her. And that was how she met her best friend Momoi Satsuki and her future crush Aomine Daiki.

Momoi Satsuki was a classmate of her and she entered the basketball club because she love basketball and she wanted to help her childhood friend and the team. She was a simple manager but when Hikari discovered her potential, intelligence and what she would able to do, she helped Satsuki to develop her skills and she taught her everything she needed to be able to become a good manager and help the team.

They spent a lot of time together training or working together that they became best friends. Through Satsuki, Hikari met Aomine Daiki, childhood friend of hers and he was a classmate too, so with the time they became friends. Unknown for her, Daiki and her brother always trained together in other gym and they were friends too but she would discover that when one day she appeared with an idea of her brother style.

She tried to found a way to help her brother and she came with an idea that only her brother could do and she recommended him to the first string. With that decision, everybody thought that it was a crazy idea but she denied and beg for a opportunity to show it. The opportunity came and then her brother was transferred to the first string.

She started with the "shadow-light" thing to help her brother in his training. She was his former "light" and Tetsuya was the "shadow" and then she concluded that after seeing all the players, Daiki was the best player to be the "light" of her brother.

In that time was when Daiki and Hikari began to train a lot together and he was the only who saw her playing serious but even when both have a similar style, he never knew all her abilities because she always tried to improve and came with new moves, passes or shoots. Hikari had trained with the other regulars but only in their "special" move or ability, she always gave them advices of how they should improve but nothing more or compare with her time with Aomine.

Hikari and Aomine were both strong and knew a lot of moves; Daiki being a boy was fast and had more strength than her but Hikari being a girl very thin and light was always faster than him.

Hikari always liked and enjoyed her time with Daiki and she ended up in love with him. Satsuki told her that she had to tell him and that she always wanted them like a couple but Hikari never did anything because she thought that Daiki didn´t like her in that way so she pushed away her feelings. She didn't want to lose his friendship.

After she had the approval of the coach, four months before the end of the year, Hikari decided to form in the first string a "subteam". So she formed a group with all first years with potential or special skills. The integrants were Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shougo, Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko Tetsuya and Murasakibara Atsushi. After that, she said to the coach that they had to try this team to in official matches. At first, they doubted about this but they accepted. And after proved this team they were very pleased with the results.

In addition Hikari recommended to the club that Akashi was the best option to be the next captain despite being only a first year. Hikari and her best friend always were very similar but the difference was that she acted from the shadows and not many person knew about her. And she even recommended her brother to be the vice-captain about that was a decision that they didn't accept. They thought that because Kuroko was her brother she wanted to give him more power or something like that. Hikari that time was very upset and angry but she didn't protest, her only response was that the time will show that she was right.

Also she took the risk and gave her best girl friend the opportunity to test her abilities and show the coach what Satsuki could do. So she gave to her names of some players and future opponents to analyze. Luckily, the results were positive and the coach recognize Satsuki´s skills and they decided that they could give more responsibility to her but Hikari had to supervise and helped her if she had to. After that moment, Hikari hadn´t a lot of work with the club because they had Satsuki but she didn´t care and she was very happy for her friends. It´s true that a lot that she did in the club was for the sake of her friends or to help them but she never lied. She always recommended for their potential and not because they were her friends or else.

In Teiko she was a good and intelligent student, besides that she helped the basketball team and she obtained a lot of reputation playing tennis. However, she never liked the Teiko´s policies so in the end of her first year when an opportunity came, she decided to take to the two next years a student exchange program to America where she also could play tennis and basketball in the street courts or in the school. She love to play her favorite sports, look for strong opponents so she can challenge them and improve. Her mother and stepfather also went to worked overseas but Tetsuya stayed in Japan with his grandmother.

When her friends knew about her decision didn´t like the idea and they felt angry but sad that she would leave, especially Akashi and Daiki but they couldn´t do anything because she already had decided and when she decided something nobody can stop her.

Despite that she went to America, she never broke relationship with nobody but she only talked with her brother and her childhood friend and sometimes with Satsuki but no the others and neither with Daiki because the things between them finished weird.. Maybe, she didn´t have many friends but she is a good and nice girl and she care a lot of her friends or family, so she always asked about everybody especially about her crush.

She made good friends in Teiko and their friendship began for all the time that they spent together. In America she didn´t have many friends because she still had the fear of lost another person precious to her so she spent her days going to the school and playing tennis there or basketball around the area or training. The new friends that she had made were people who played with her, like Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami Taiga or Alexandra Garcia. With those and her mother she could improve a lot in basketball.

After two years in America she finished the Middle school and she decided to go back to Japan and start High School in Tokyo with her best friend.

Hikari love her brother and they had a good relationship but she wants to live alone. So she asked her mother and luckily she agreed. Her plan is to play tennis in the school and basketball in the streets. But maybe they would appear changes in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles<strong>

A small size girl who should be going to High School in Tokyo because the classes has started, is in the Airport, talking with her parents and waiting for the last call for passengers- Today FINALLY she can go back to Japan after there was some problems with flights.

She is Fuji Hikari and she is fifteen years old. She is a beautiful girl that has electric blue eyes and dark pink hair that reach her lower back. She has a body that each and every girl dream of, slim, slender with curves and large breasts. She is wearing a blue shirt with black shorts and black tennis shoes.

"I can´t believe this…Why are a lot of problems with the climate? Around a week we have been waiting and your classes had started a week ago Hikari. Luckily, Tetsu said that he would inform about your tardiness" said Takamura Tamaki

"Geez, can you calm down? Starting a week later can´t be a big problem. If I´m in the class with Tetsu I will ask him to copy the notes and if not I only have to ask somebody from my class. When I arrive to Narita I will call Tetsu to inform him where I will living and if he can come or I will go to our house and visit him. I want to know what kind of High School is Seirin because it's new" said Hikari smiling

"Are you sure about that Hikari? Are you understand the situation? I don´t know how could we allow this yet. We know that you are responsible but we are worried about you, specially your health. You will live by yourself and alone when you can live with Tetsu. Why don´t you go with him? said her stepfather, Natsu, staring worried at Hikari. It´s true that Hikari isn´t his blood daughter but she love her like his own.

Hiraki glared at them and said "How many time we have to talk about this? Yes I know the situation and is what I want. Please, don´t start again. I love Tetsu but I want to live alone. I will live by myself near the school in an apartment and I will go to Seirin High and see Tetsu there. I will call you every day, so calm down"

"Obviously you have to do that or else.." her mother glared back at her "Mmm and if you are in Tokyo, you told us that Satsuki-chan and Daiki-kun live there too. I know that Tetsu finally agreed with your decision but.. Does Akashi-kun know about this? You know that he is very protective with you and I don´t think that he would like your decision, you know that he love you like his sister"

"Besides there a lot of pervert's boys and with your body you will attract a lot of boys and you are alone, we have the right to worry"

Hikari sighed and with an annoyed tone said "You are stubborn, aren´t you? You know how I am so don´t worry. Besides you know that I don´t have many friends and I push away a lot of people. In addition I will never attract anybody with my personality, my body or almost all the day bandaged my breasts but it´s not like I care so shut up" She sighed "And about them… mmm I didn´t tell to Red everything with Suki I will tell her when I arrive" she said grinning but then pouted "I don´t know how Daiki will react. I will meet him someday but he hate me" Red would be angry and will tell her that she has to live with Tetsuya or go to Rakuzan with him and like hell she will accept that. Suki will scold at her. During America, they almost never talk but they never broke the friendship. And Daiki, she think that he still hate her because until she went to America she didn´t know why but he started to act very cold or distant with her and that make her very sad. Maybe he realized that she has feelings for him and he feels disgusted or something like that with her. She could remember yet the day that they kissed and she was happy like an idiot but she also could remember the day that he broke her heart when he told her that he didn't like her. She is an idiot. How could she think that Aomine Daiki like or love her. She know that she was and is in love with him yet but she also know that he never would see her like a woman because he likes blonde babes with big boobs and nice body. And that is something that she can´t compete but at least she want to be his friend. But it can be difficult because she didn´t know everything but she knows that him and the others have changed a lot during her absence. When her childhood friend came to America the last time she was very surprised and shocked with the changes in himself and she really didn´t want to know what about the others. Luckily, her friendship with Akashi didn´t change but they had a lot of fights or arguments because of his new personality.

"Okay okay, don´t give us that face. They are your friends and I don´t think that they would hate you because they respect their wishes but you have to understand them. The best thing is that you are in Tokyo and you can see and talk with them. With you, they have a lot of patience and the same way you with them" said Tamaki while she hugged her daughter. It´s true what she said but her mother and her stepfather didn´t know about what happened in Teiko, with Daiki or the team.

"Besides you always have a good relationship. Maybe at first, they will yell at you but then everything will go back to normal. And if not, it´s obvious that you will do the necessary to do it" said her step father while patting her head, much to her annoyance.

"Changing the topic, we respect your wishes and we allow you with that crazy idea but take care of you and your health. We know that you love tennis and basketball but because you are a girl you always train hard more than anyone to be a good player and sometimes you surpass your limit. I don´t say that we will control you from here but if someone tell us that you are a crazy player who train all the day and don´t eat or don't take care of yourself, we will have to do something and I don´t believe that you would like it. So enjoy the high school and do whatever you want but you now the limits." while her mother was talking they heard the last "you listen, didn´t you? It was the last call, so go".

"Yeah. Well it would be the best to go until they leave me behind and I can´t allow that" she grinned "Good bye again. I will call you every day and both of you wait because maybe you would hear about me and my skills because I believe that I will enter the club and participate in the championship" said Hikari smirking and then they hugged her with teary eyes.

For them, Hikari and Tetsuya are everything they have but they know that they can trust her but they are worried because her craziness and reckless decisions. But they are relieve that in Japan, she also has her stepbrother and her best friend to keep an eye on her.

Hikari waved to her parents from the stairs and walked to enter in the airplane.

It´s true that it would be difficult because she would live by herself and alone but she wasn´t worry because she can cook and this is what she want. When she arrive to Narita, she will look for a taxi and go to find her new apartment. Her mother had already arrange everything days ago. After that, she want to go for a walk to see the city.

And she also want to buy another basketball or a new racket and she should buy new sport clothes. She is not pleased with the changes in her body because she is not getting taller but her breasts are growing a lot and it irk her. They were in the way and her back hurt a lot. Hell, she even think that she has more than her mother and her best friend.

She has to go to Seirin and arrange the last things with the director until she start the next week as well.

She sighed.

About the school.. Maybe she would show her parents and Japan who she is and what she can do. She wants to play tennis but after the talk with Tetsu she will have to play basketball too.

She knows that everybody underestimate her because, maybe she can lack height but she knows that she has observational skills, intelligence and strength. She would prove to everyone that she can became and stronger player despite being a girl. She would enjoy her high school in the way that she want and do whatever she want. She want to see if she can enter in tennis and basketball club and arrange something with the coach..

For the moment she would send a message to Red and Tetsu to tell them she is going and seek for her seat in the airplane. First, she would sleep while she listen music and she can think or be worry for futures problems when they appear.

* * *

><p><strong>Well It's my first time writing a fanfic. I apologized for my mistakes!<strong>

**I hope you like the chapter and the story. In this chapter I only write about Hikari and her past but in other chapters I will put some flashback or writing with more details what happened during her first year. **

**Next chapter: H****ikari arrive Narita, Akashi protective and Aomine make his appearance but I don´t know when he will meet Hikari and Daiki yet.**

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Arriving to Tokyo

**Notes: The paring is with Aomine. There is an overprotective and "nice" Akashi. And I will use some techniques or names of players of "The prince of tennis" but the story is based on kuroko no basuke**

**English isn't my language, I apologizefor mistakes with tenses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke but OC belongs to me (Hikari and others).**

**Chapter 2**

**Hikari P.O.V**

**Narita Airport**

When I arrived to Japan, I received a message from Red saying that he was in the front of the Airport waiting for me, he said that he came because Tetsu couldn´t.

After I waited for my luggage a lot of time, I started to walk to the front of the airport to look for my best friend.

I saw him leaning against a wall with his arms crossed against his chest and he was wearing his Rakuzan's uniform. He saw me and waved so I smiled and started running to him.

"Reeeeeeed" I hugged him tightly but like always he is very cold. "It´s nice to see you again" I said smiling. I haven´t seen him since the holidays of the last year when he came to visit me.

He smiled and ruffled my hair "Kari, nice to see you too. It has been a long time since the last time I saw you" he took my luggage "How was the journey?"

"Fine, without problems" I smiled "I have to go to Tokyo and look for my new apartment. Do you want to come? Or do you have to come back to your house?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow. Ah, I'm an idiot

Confused, he asked "What do you mean with your new apartment? You are not living with Tetsuya?"

I sighed and seeing anywhere but him and said "No, I will live alone near the school. I asked my mother and she agreed so…"

He narrowed his eyes and in a serious tone he asked "Why are you going to live alone Hikari?". It seems that he is angry because he called my full name

"Red don´t start with you questionnaire please" I said annoyed and then smiled "Don´t worry, I will be fine."

He almost groaned and sighed "I do not know how your mother let you do this. Why don´t you come with me and live in my house? We can go to Rakuzan together and you can do the same that you will do in Seirin" he said "Besides if you enter Seirin it will be a waste of your talent"

My eyes twitched and I glared at him "Don´t you dare to start with that. A waste of my talent? What kind of joke is that?" I practically shouted "Look Sei, I know that you had changed a lot and but do not try to order me around. You are not my boss. I will live alone and attend to Seirin. I respect you so do the same with me" I warned him coldly If he think that I will obey him because I´m scary or something he is very wrong. Both knew how I can be when I´m angry. But even if I don't show it, it make me sad. This kind of arguments we are having lately. We always had different opinions or point of view but after he wake his emperor eye he think that he know everything and he is always right because he never had lost.

He scowled "It´s because I respect you that I want you to came with me to Rakuzan!" he almost shouted at me and then took a deep breath "Me and the others always listen to you because we respect you and your skills too and we are very grateful for what you did in our first year but moving that aside we never agreed with your idea of working from the shadows and with a low profile" I rolled my eyes and seeing that he can´t do anything to stop me, he sighed and said "I can´t change your mind, can I? Okay I will respect your decision... but if something happen to you I immediately force you to come with me"

"Really?" I said grinning. Well, that was faster than other times. I hugged him and he smiled at me"Thank you. I hate to fight with you but I have to if it is necessary. I know that you changed but I´m happy that our relationship didn´t." I smiled sadly "I know that you don´t want the people to disobey you but you know how I am and what I think and I do not plan to change that. I don´t know very well what happened during the last two years but I will change that shit of you and the others of "winning is everything". I always respect your ideals but I don´t like on what kind person you are now " I crossed my arms and said that with a determined look.

He smiled and shook his head "First come with me that I'm with the family´s car. I will go with you to your new apartment. I want to know where my best friend will live. Then we can talk"

We walked to the street and stopped in front of a black car where the driver was waiting for us. We entered and I told the driver "Hi" and he smiled at me. I had known him since I was little. I told him the direction of my apartment and he started to drive.

"So? What do you have on mind to do in Seirin?" Red asked to me

I lean into the seated and I looked at her "Well I talked with Tetsu about that. You know that I love basketball and tennis so I was thinking that maybe I can enter in both club. If the matches are in a different day I can play without problems but if they are the same day I can play basketball for one or two quarters. You know that I always gave more importance to tennis but I really want you and the others love basketball again so maybe this year I will gave more importance to basketball"

He groaned "You are crazy, definitely. Did you ever think about your body sometimes? You will crush it. And you said that I don´t have to be worry" He sighed "I will not say anything about that decision because you already know my answer. I don´t like and I'm sure that neither Tetsuya. On top of that you will live alone without anyone to keep an eye on you." he said while narrowed his eyes

I rolled my eyes "I'm not a kid anymore Red. Can´t you trust in me? I had trained my body to resist that. Besides the events back in our first year will not repeat. I assure you" I sighed "Since those events when I almost finished in the Hospital and then with Haizaki and the upperclassmen, you and the others became very protective with me. I know what I´m doing"

In our first year I was in charge of all of them and I always was worried about them. But then one day I collapsed and they started to look after me seeing or asking me if I eat or sleep well or if I was hurt. Then there was that episode when Haizaki-kun tried to force me and they became mama bears and very protective. Besides the situation became worst when they realize that a lot of guys tried something with me, they told me that they respect me and that I had the attitude to control them but I was very reckless and in some topics I was too dense so they should look after me. What they were trying to say? I'm not a kid. It was really annoying

"Okay, but now I´m living in Kyoto so it will not be my fault if I send someone to see how you are doing because Tetsuya only can look after you in the school… And I will not believe you. In our first year you said that you were fine when I see your face pale and then out of the blue you collapsed. I really trust you Kari but in that topic I can´t"

He looked outside the window and crossed his arms, he was deep in thought. After a little minutes, he looked at me again. "Tomorrow I will advise to the others that you came back and mainly I will talk with those who are in Tokyo and near you so they look after you" I looked away and he frowned. I sighed. Overprotective like always. I expect that the others will leave me alone and not be like him. But Suki and Tetsu i´m sure they will be mama bears. Shin-chan will be worried but tsundere and Daiki well he wouldn´t care… I really want to see him.

"Whatever. I don´t know what is worse, if you or my family" I chuckled "Okay do whatever you want, even if I tell you to not you will do it" I sighed "And I will do whatever I want too" I said and I look at him with a determined look "I will change the ideal of "winning is everything" by playing and defeating you and the others in basketball. And that is a promise"

"Is this a challenge?" he asked me smirking

"Take it as you want" I answered him shrugging my shoulders

"But this is not the past Kari. You went to America and played tennis for two years while we became too strong and that is the reason why I take your advide you and told them that we should split out in different schools to play against each other. Well, Tetsuya in that time had quit but I knew that you won't allow that and I was sure that he also will be playing against us"

"Yeah. It's true bu-" and I was cut by him, much to my annoyance.

"There were no rivals or challenge for our team. Aside that…you know that we are the Generation of Miracles, but do you understand that you too have a reputation, right? You are the "prodigy girl" from the rumors of Teiko. The girl that in only a year, control and led Teiko to the top in the tennis and basketball club and also you are who create our team and develop our abilities. I know that you don´t care about you fame but my point is that even if it was only one year and you worked from the shadows, some people know who is Fuji Hikari and that you play very well. In some matches you came and some people met you, besides that sometimes you went to play to the street courts. So, if you will enter in the team you have to prepare that maybe someone might recognize you. And maybe have behind you reporters".

Annoyed I said "Yeah, I know that. Some rivals and people know about me and who I was in Teiko but like I said always I don´t care. If someone recognize me it´s okay." I frowned "Thought, I don't want nor like give interviews. And even if I don´t like the idea to be famous, if that it´s necessary to be able to play, I don´t mind." I shrugged "Besides, like I said to Suki or Tetsu, I feel guilty with what happened in Teiko" I said with a sad smile

He sighed "How many times I had to tell that it wasn't your fault? Even if you were here it would be the same or worse. Satsuki always analyzed the opponent and else plus our abilities, we always won. Did you imagine if you were here with your abilities?" he shook his head and we see that the car stopped.

The driver said that we have arrived to my new apartment so I opened the door of the car and walked to my new apartment.

Looking where I will live, I saw that it´s a large building with a lot of apartments and only have two floors and I´m in the first. I arrived to my door and when I entered I like what I saw. After we saw the entire apartment, Red said that he has to go back to his house. So I gave to him a gift that I brought from America to him and I also gave the gift for Shin-chan and Saki. He told me that in these days he would give to them. After that he waved and then he entered in the car and left.

After that, I looked for my cellphone to advise Tetsu that I´m back and I was in my new apartment. I saw the hour and it was early so he is in the school yet.

"Mmm, I also have to tell Satsuki. It have been a long time since I saw her"

I wonder if she is with Daiki… two years since the last time that I saw him and I couldn´t push away my feelings yet. I'm an idiot. I'm sure that he is very happy here and with a blonde babe with big boobs as a girlfriend. Besides that according with the others, he changed a lot and he didn´t care about anything. Thinking about how cold he was when I left, he will not want to see me. I sighed and shook my head. Then, I started to send the messages and I called my mother to inform that I´m fine.

After I finished, I went to Seirin and I arranged the last things with the director. Sadly, I couldn't see Tetsu. Then I walked around the city and I bought my school uniform so tomorrow I can start without problems. Tetsu answer my message but I didn´t arrange to see him because tomorrow I will meet him in Seirin.

I decided to unpack my luggage and take a bath. After I finished with that, I changed my clothes. And now I was wearing an oversized t-shirt that I have stolen from Taiga that I use to sleep. I dried my hair and I wasn't angry so I decided to go to sleep.

End Hikari P.O.V

oooooooo

After Akashi left his childhood friend, he entered in the car to come back to his house in Kyoto. If he has to tell the truth after he saw her best friend again he was very surprised and leave him deep in thought.

Tomorrow he will inform to everybody that she is back. He wasn't pleased with her decisions but he couldn't do anything. Like happened with Tetsuya, he is sure that nobody will be pleased. But when she decided something, she will not change her decision, it´s like talk with a wall. She is very stubborn.

Back in Teiko they decided to split out and play against each other but with Hikari here the plan will change a bit.

Akashi was sure that everybody in the Generation of Miracles think that she is weak than them. Maybe in the past she was strongest among them but now in America she was known as a tennis player.

But there was one thing bothering him. Something that she told him _"Red, if you or the others want to underestimate me, you can do whatever you want. But it will be bad. I don't care about my reputation but it seems that I will have to show why they called me "Prodigy girl". I'm not called a prodigy for nothing_".

And that is true. He never even thought in underestimate her, besides he know that she never stop playing. Furthermore when she told him that words he was seeing her fixedly and he could see her eyes changed in color.

In Teiko, when Atsushi challenged him it was when he woke up his emperor eye and his right eye changed to gold. But, he has known Hikari a lot of years and he knows that none of her eyes never changed in color.

Earlier, her electric blue eyes changed in the same dark pink color as her hair. Like him she possess the emperor eye but even when she has it, he never saw her eyes with different color.

So that means that she never used it in her first year? Maybe she has it in her two eyes unlike him that he has in only one eye? He's wondering what more secrets she is hiding. There was something with her eyes and aura definitely.

He smirked. "_Interesting"_ he thought amusing. She never stop to surprise him.

00000000

Touou Academy is a school in Tokyo where Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki decided to study and join in their basketball club as a player and as the manager of the team.

This school in the past was unknown and weak, but in recent year, it has recruited strong national-level players and now is one of the best teams from Tokyo. This year, the main player that they have recruited is the ace of the legendary team "Generation of miracles", Aomine Daiki.

The Touou's basketball team is ruthless. It doesn't matter the team play or friendship and it´s completely focused on player's individual abilities. Despite this lack of team play, they all have a common understanding: a strong thirst for victory and a complete faith in their new ace.

It hasn't been two weeks since school has begun but there are a lot of problems between the new ace and the rest of the team. Aomine said that he already is strong so he didn't need to go to practice.

He only went to the first practice to meet the coach and else but the following practices he skipped it and he told them that if someone has something to said to him, "first they have to win him in one-on-one but it´s not like that it would happen"

Today had started the second week of the school and in Tokyo is a beautiful day where the sun is shining, the birds were singing, the adults working and the students in the school yet.

In Touou Academy, on the rooftop there is a discussion between a boy and his childhood friend.

This boy is Aomine Daiki, he is sixteen years old and he is a handsome boy with tanned skin and short dark blue hair and he also has dark blue eyes slightly squinted. He is very tall and muscular. Right now he is wearing the school uniform and he is lying down in the floor of the rooftop, and beside him there is a porn magazine where in the front you could see his beloved Mai-chan with big boobs.

In front of him there is a sixteen years old girl with light pink hair that reaches her lower back. She has large eyes and are also pink. She is very slim and has large breasts. And she is wearing her school uniform, a white shirt, a bow and a short skirt. This girl is Momoi Satsuki, Aomine´s childhood friend.

"Aomine-kun you should go to the practice. It´s already the second week and you went to only one" she said while glaring daggers at him with hands on her hips and with a frown.

He scowled at her because she interrupted his precious nap and annoyed he said "Tch, can you stop being so annoying Satsuki? I want to sleep" He yawned and then smirked " If I go to practice I will become stronger than I'm now and nobody will have the opportunity to beat me and it´s not like that it´s going to happen in the future though. I don´t look for someone that doesn´t exist anymore...the only who can beat me is me"

"Moou, you are such a pain.. And when do you are going to…" but she was interrupted by the sound of her cellphone telling her that she had received a message. When she saw the name of person that send a message, she stared in confusion and when she read what it said the content gasped in surprise and her eyes widened

Seeing this, his curiosity appeared "Oi, Satsuki, what happened? Who is it?" But she didn´t answer and his curiosity only increased._ 'Who the hell is to make her react like this?'_ he thought

"Mmm? Ooh is Akashi-kun, he wanted to give me very good news of Kari-chan" she said smiling.

He narrowed his eyes because he knew that she is hiding something "Tch" he said scowling and then he looked away and mumbled "Akashi always knows everything" _'It always the same, he always know everything about her. I hate that. What is he? Her boyfriend or something?'_

"You are just jealous of him dai-chan, aren´t you?" she said smirking and he glared at her "You know… you are such an idiot. Geez, two years ago you really like her but you didn´t want to admit your feelings but then you became very cold at her. And I´m sure that was because you were jealous of her friendship with Akashi-kun and all the boys that were after her and she was too dense to do something. After all, my best friend always has been beautiful but even if she is very intelligent and an analyzer she is too dense and innocent to understand about the signs and being like that increases her cuteness. I had known you since we are very young, and I know that you still think of her"

"Wha-what are you saying? You don´t know anything! I'm not jealous and neither was back then" he said flustered while sitting up and glaring at her _'dammit she know me so well. Is good that she doesn´t know what really happened between me and Hikari. If she knew I will be dead and I already have enough with Tetsu and his ignite pass.'_

"OH? so you weren´t jealous but you didn´t deny that you like her or think in her. Well it´s a progress. I wonder if she had or has a boyfriend. What do you think? Maybe she quit being innocent when it comes to love and she is in a relationship with a hot American guy and they kiss all the day or maybe something more? Mm I will have to ask her" she said innocently tilting her head. _'Tch, she is always like that when it comes to Hikari'_

He glared at her "Shut up Satsuki, you are annoying. I don´t care what is she doing in America. She can go and be with all the bastards she want. Leave me alone".

"You are so mean and stupid Dai-chan. Say whatever you want but you know that I´m right" she sighed "There is a note about Hikari in the sport magazine. I wonder how will the people react if someday they know that she is the "prodigy girl" from the rumors of Teiko" she smiled "Well I will leave you alone because I have to call someone" she waved at him and then she left.

The true situation was that the message that Satsuki received said that Hikari came back to Japan _'I wonder how Dai-chan will react when he see her again and what is he going to do when he know about that she is back to stay here and start high school in Tokyo. I didn't want to tell him so it would be a surprise. Dai-chan didn't tell me but I know that Kari-chan said that she will come back to high school but before today there was not sign about her. I have to make them a couple this time. Maybe in these days they meet. I have to tell her what happened during her absence with details. The worst thing is that the last time we talked I told her the different changes in everybody and she felt guilty. And also I don´t know how she will react when she see Dai-chan and his arrogant attitude. She will want to kick his ass if he dare to tell her that the only who can beat him is himself. Well maybe, she can change him or something. In Teiko, he always heard her_ she thought while she went downstairs.

Meanwhile, Aomine only grunted to his childhood friend and lay down again. He closed his eyes to sleep again but he only could started to think in HER.

Fuji Hikari.

One of the hottest girl that he had met and they had a lot of things in common. He like her before Satsuki introduce her to him and then the feeling was increasing with the time they spent together but he never thought that she would leave to America.

In that moment basketball was all that he had in his head. Back then, he acted cold at her because of jealously, she was fucking dense and because she took that fucking program but they never broke friendship or something. However, Satsuki told him that Hikari think that he hate her. But it wasn't like that.

He was happy when Satsuki introduced Hikari to him because when he started the middle school, he wanted to be her friend. Not because she was pretty or something like that, in that time he never though in have a girlfriend or like someone.

It all started when he saw her playing in the girls' basketball team. Her basketball skills attracted his attention but he always saw her from the distance. Hell, he still can remember that after he saw some techniques of her formless style, he wanted to try and see if he could do it but he couldn't. Well, he could achieve it but the ball never entered in the hoop. He always ended up asking to himself where the hell did she get the ideas and how the hell she could do it.

Somehow, seeing her strength, made him excited. He though that if there were more opponents like her, he had to get stronger. In that time, he usually was a "friendly" person but Hikari was very difficult to approach.

When he started to talk with her it was really hard to become her friend but they were classmates and they spent a lot of time together and over time they became very close. And little by little, he started to not only look her basketball skills but her beauty too.

Everything was going well but then she befriend with the others in the team and he didn't like it. On top of that she was too dense to see that half of Teiko like her. He always had wondered how could a girl be so oblivious and dense?

But, if someone had made him angry, it was Haizaki Shougo. That bastard was always very friendly and clingy with her and even he dared to touch her and force her to kiss him. And nobody touch what is his. Though he never knew what happened that day in that locker room but still! He wanted to make Haizaki pay but Hikari begged him to stay quiet because they were in the same team and she didn´t want to create problems between the members because of her. She even told him that if he disobey her, he could considered out of the regulars. It was annoying but he had to accept. Luckily, in his second year, when Hikari was not around anymore, Haizaki dared to badmouthed and mocked Hikari in front of him. Blinded by his emotions he finally punched him and Akashi kicked him out of the team.

Days before Haizaki's episode, he had kissed Hikari and he thought that maybe he had an opportunity with her, he even thought in confess his feelings to her. But after what happened with the bastard plus her obliviousness and her friendship with Akashi, the relationship between him and Hikari went to hell. But he knew that it was his fault.

He also wonders if she still is the same or if she has changed in these two years. Back then, she was always happy, innocently in some aspect, good friend, caring and in a good mood but if someone upset her or make her angry she could be worse than Akashi and because of that always everybody respected her and obeyed her, she always tried to help the team to improve. When someone knows her is very difficult to approach but when you befriend she is a completely different person.

On the other hand, physically she always had a good figure and nice body, thin, slender, nice ass but small boobs. But he really liked her and every damn guy drooled when they looked at her beautiful eyes and wide smile. She received a lot of love letters or confessions but she always refuse politely. Besides that when it comes to love she was shy but that was in their first year. In these two years, he didn´t know if she has changed or if some guy had luck and now is her boyfriend. Kissing her, touching her and spending all the day with her. The lucky bastard..

He would like to see her again but that was impossible because she is not in Tokyo neither in Japan. Back then she told him that she will go to America only for middle school but now they were in High School and there is no signs about her yet. So, he concluded that she will not come back.

He always had enjoyed the time that he spent with her and when they played together. They were practically in the same level, but she usually won because in addition to her skills, she was faster than him. However, right now he didn't think that she can beat him in one-on-one. The only who can beat him, is himself.

Back then he cared only about basketball and never about girls. To him, girls were annoying and noisy but Hikari was different. In these two years, to kill boredom he even tried to look for some girl to forget about her. But it didn't help. He always ended looking at someone who has something similar to Hikari.

He also haven't meet a good opponent or a good challenge where he can play serious. In his second year, Kise always challenged him but he always won and every rival gave up before the game ended. In exchange, Hikari always had a lot of tricks up her sleeve or new moves to prove and sometimes she tried some techniques that she used in tennis to see if she could apply them in basketball. Some of that techniques were amazing. Besides she always tried to learn another techniques or moves.

Aomine opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

He should stop to think about her. It was so annoying to him. Thinking always in her while he is sure that she is enjoying her life in America playing tennis and maybe with a damn boyfriend. And perhaps, she didn't remember him or didn't care about him anymore.

"Tch" he said frowning while he grabbed his magazine and put it on top of his head so the sun doesn't disturb his sleep. Later, maybe, he will read Hikari's article. Perhaps it says something important about her but it´s not like he care... But first he want take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is the second chapter! I hope you like it... <strong>

**Thank you very much for all the favorites, follows and reviews!**

**Next chapter: Hikari's first day in Seirin.**

**Please leave a review!**


	3. First Day at Seirin High

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I have been very busy with the school...**

**Notes: **The paring is with Aomine. There is an overprotective and "nice" Akashi with mi OC but only with her. And I will use some techniques or names of players of "The prince of tennis" but the story is based on Kuroko no Basuke

English isn´t my language so sorry for mistakes with tenses.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke but OC belongs to me (Hikari and others).

**Chapter 3**

Seirin High School is another school in Tokyo that has a basketball club too and is where Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya and Fuji Hikari entered.

This school is very new and the basketball club was founded the last year by Kiyoshi Teppei. The team is composed with students of first and second year. Quite unusually, the team's coach is a girl from second year, she is the daughter of sports trainer, Aida Riko.

Seirin basketball team is noted for having an exceptional high-level run-and-gun style. Their offensive firepower is considered one of the best in the region.

ooooooo

Kagami Taiga is very muscular for a high school boy. He is very tall, which gives him an overwhelming aura, which some say is like the intensity of a wild tiger. He has dark red hair and red eyes.

A week ago in the opening ceremony, he entered in the basketball team but when he had to write in a paper about what were his goals, he answered that he didn't have any because he knows the Japanese basketball is easy and weak.

However, on his first training he learnt about the "Generation of Miracles" and he was very excited. He also met Kuroko Tetsuya and he was very surprised to see that a boy who looks very weak, was a supposed member of the legendary unbeatable team.

Kagami met Kuroko in Maji Burger and he asked him to tag along somewhere. They went to an empty basketball court and Kagami explained that he's searching for strong basketball players in Japan. He challenged Kuroko to a one-on-one and he saw that he is very weak but he thought that he was hiding something. That time was when Kuroko explained him that his strength is different than Kagami's, saying that he is a shadow. On the next training, in a match where freshmen played against second years, was when Kagami saw Kuroko´s style and he was amazed.

After that practice, Kagami met Kuroko in Maji Burger and asked him about the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko explained him that he is nowhere near their level and that one of them will want to be on top soon.

The red haired boy got excited and made a decision. He will beat all of them to become the best player in Japan. In the other hand, Kuroko decided that Kagami would be his new light and he would help him to become the best player in Japan.

oooooooooo

Kuroko Tetsuya was the "phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles", and he always has had a low presence and with his stepsister's help, he could develop his current style which consist in misdirection and passes. He has a very small build for a basketball player, a blank gaze and pale skin. And his eyes and hair are light blue.

In his third year in Teiko, Kuroko saw the changes of the Generation of Miracles but he couldn't do anything. In the finals of the championship he was unable to play and a certain event took place in the match so he renounced Teiko Basketball Club. Later, he decided that he would continue playing in High School and his goal is to make the "Generation of Miracles" recognize his basketball style. To achieve that, he will defeat them one by one. And that is the reason why he entered in Seirin.

In his first day in Seirin he entered in the basketball club and everybody saw him as a weak player, mainly Kagami Taiga. They were very surprised that he came from Teiko and has played in official matches. The next practice the coach armed two teams, the first years and the second year, to play against each other in a match so she could see their abilities. In this game, when the first year team was losing, Kuroko asked if they could pass the ball to him and in that moment the coach understood and realized that he was "the phantom player" from the rumors of Teiko.

Today, in the morning he asked the coach for a place in the team as a regular player and now Kuroko and Kagami are official members. However to accept completely their request, Riko told them that tomorrow they have to go to the rooftop at 8.30 in the morning

Hours ago, Kuroko received a message that his stepsister arrived to Japan and tomorrow she would attend Seirin too. Despite that they are not brother and sister by blood they act like that.

When he told Hikari about some events that happened in Teiko during her absence and his objectives, she decided that she would attend Seirin with him instead Touou with her best friend. When he told her that there was no need, she told him that she didn't care about recognition, fame or if the school was new. Besides she felt guilty because she has a lot of relationship with the formation of the team and else.

Furthemore, Hikari didn't say anything and even she tried to hate the GOM for what happened, but he knows very well that she is in love with his former light and she would do anything to make Aomine Daiki happy.

Hikari would help him with the basketball club but she wanted to play tennis in here too, so she would enter in both clubs. Kuroko didn't want that because he is worried about her health but nobody can change the opinion of his stubborn sister once she has decided something.

ooooooooo

She left her childhood friend in the rooftop so she could call her best friend. They arranged that after basketball practice, Satsuki will go to Hikari´s apartment.

The practice finished minutes ago so she sent a message to Aomine saying that she was busy with some work for the team so she could leave without making her childhood friend suspicious. Touou and Seirin are in Tokyo and near each other so the apartment of Hikari too. Knowing this, Satsuki decided that she would walk instead of take the bus.

After ten minutes, Satsuki was in front of Hikari's apartment. She rang the bell and she could heard someone footsteps inside the apartment. Seconds later, the door was opened by a grinning Hikari. Before she could say a word, she was tackled in a hug.

"Kari-chan! I have missed you so much" she said with teary eyes.

"S-suki I have missed you too. H-how long since the last time I saw you?" Hikari spoke "How about if you get off of me? I can´t breathe"

She saw the blue color on her friend´s face and got off of her saying a "sorry". They entered in the house and she closed the door. Satsuki threw her bag in the couch and Hikari showed her apartment.

It was all in the same room, there was a little kitchen, a bed, a couch, a tv, her luggage, her closet and furniture. And there was a room in the back of the apartment, which was the bath. In Satsuki's opinion the apartment was large to one person. It seems that her best friend had been cleaning and putting her clothes in the closet but before she arrive, Hikari was lying in her double bed looking at a tennis match.

After she saw all the apartment, both sat down in her king sized bed and Hikari put mute on the TV so they could talk quietly.

"Moou why didn't you tell me that you were coming today!? If I had known, I would have gone to the Airport to greet you" Satsuki said pouting

"Before I entered in the airplane I sent a message to Tetsu and Red telling them that I was coming. I never asked them to come to the airport. Tetsu wanted to come but he had practice at that hour and he couldn't skip it. So I told him that it was okay" Hikari said smiling

At the mention of her beloved "boyfriend", Satsuki smiled "Tetsu-kun is always very nice and responsible"

"But then when I was waiting for my luggage in the Airport, Red sent me a message that he was outside waiting for me" she said shrugging her shoulders

Satsuki puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms "Akashi-kun yesterday told me that you would come back but I didn't know that it was today! If I knew it I could had thought an excuse to the coach and go to the airport"

"It's okay. Furthermore, you have to go to the practice even if you are only the manager. Besides, I know that all of you were in the school yet and I didn´t want to bother nobody" she and she stood up "I will make you a cup of tea"

"I see that you haven´t changed Kari-chan. Always doing everything alone and don't wanting to bother anyone" she sighed while Hikari rolled her eyes "And that is why we are always extremely worried for you and your reckless decisions. When you left to America, each moment that someone remembered or talked about you, we always asked Akashi-kun or Tetsu-kun about your health or if everything was ok with you. If we want help you it´s because you are very important for me and the others" she shook her head and grinned "Anyways, I´m happy that my best friend is back"

"Yeah I´m back and I plan to stay here to enter the high school. Did you talk with Tetsu or Red of what I have in mind?" Hikari asked while she came back and gave a cup of tea to her friend.

Satsuki took the cup of tea to drink and smiled "Yeah, I talked a little with Tetsu-kun and he was worried" She frowned "But I don´t know everything. So tell me"

"Well, first of all I will live here alone and start High school in Seirin. Weeks ago, I thought to go with you" Hikari explained and her friend smiled "BUT after I had a serious conversation with Tetsu and he told me his plan, so I decided to change my mind and go with him. Luckily, Seirin is near Touou so we can see each other. And you don´t have to worry too. He is worried for something that I have decided to do in Seirin" she grinned

Satsuki pouted. "I wanted you to come with me and Dai-chan to Touou" she smirked evilly "He would like that. Kari-chan, do you still love him? or now you like some friend you have made in America? What was his name?" Hikari started to cough almost spitting out her tea

"WHAT? NO! Taiga and Tatsuya are my friends but nothing more! Where the hell did you get that idea?" she shouted and continued blushing and stammering " Um well. Daiki no. I don´t love him anymore"

Satsuki giggled "Kari-chan you know that you can´t lie to me in this. Besides that you told me everything with your face" she sighed "Since you left, everything and everybody changed, especially him. In our first year you and Dai-chan spent a lot of time together. When you left he was very sad but he chose to try to forget by playing basketball. In our second year, at first everything was okay because aside that he was the ace, Ki-chan entered in the team and challenged Dai-chan everyday but he always lost. But in the middle of that year was when everything started to go bad. He became very strong in basketball" she smiled sadly when she saw that her best friend was looking down with a sad and a guilty look.

Satsuki took a deep breath and continued "In the Inter Middle, even when he wasn´t using all his strength, everyone gave up before the match end. There was no challenge to him and he only went to play the matches. He never came back to practice. Now in Touou he is still like that and he says all the time that he is boring of basketball and his new motto is that "the only who can beat him is himself" she looked up and gulped when she saw that her best friend was angry and a scary aura that even Akashi might feel nervous. But Satsuki know very well her best friend and even if she is angry, she could see that Hikari had teary eyes and she was biting her lips trying to not cry.

Hikari took a deep breath and wiped her tears from her eyes "Well, about what we talked before, It´s true that I still love him but he would never look at me like a possible girlfriend" Satsuki smiled but then sighed when she listened the last words._ 'Why does she think like that? Did she really never understand the signs? It's obvious that Dai-chan love her since they met in Teiko. I will never meet another person more dense and oblivious than her' _Satsuki thought

Cutting her thoughts, Hikari continued saying "And I came here to change them. Tetsu told me about the changes in them. I know that maybe it's not my business but I felt very angry with all of them because what they did to Tetsu and all their opponents. Hell, I almost lost my friendship with Red" Satsuki's eyes widened "But even if I wanted I couldn't hate them. They are very important for me. Especially Daiki. I will make him love the basketball again, and the others too" she frowned "It really bother me his motto "the only who can beat me is me". It only make me want to teach him a lesson ·

Satsuki giggled "If anyone can change him, it would be you. He always listened to you and respected your skills but I'm sure that they would underestimate you. We thought that you only have played tennis in America and that you stopped playing basketball"

"It would be bad for them. It´s true that I don´t care for fame but if they forgot about what the "prodigy girl" can do, I will have to make them remember that. You know how I can be when someone underestimates me" she said frowning

"Yeah I know. You showed it back then in Teiko and it isn´t a good thing when you are pissed and after that everybody in the team started to respect you, even Mu-kun."

Satsuki started to think about something and with hearts in both eyes she said "Well talking about the other thing… I already have decided that I will make you and Dai-chan a couple. I didn't tell him that you are back yet. Did you want me to tell him?"

Hikari blushed and shook her head "Suki, please, don´t do anything. I don't want to lose his friendship. Well, if we still are friends. I know that you want us as a couple but he will never love me and I don´t want him to hate me or feel strange around me because he know how I feel about him. Don´t worry I will push away my feelings" she said with a sad smile while her best friend sighed "And no, don't tell him that I´m back. Sei said that tomorrow he would inform to the others that I´m back and if they see me to "keep an eye on me. Tch" she scowled while crossing her arms "I'm. Anyways one of these day I´m sure we will meet"

Satsuki couldn't control anymore. "Moou, you really are very dense and stubborn, aren't you? Give me one reason that Dai-chan won't love you. Have you seen you in a mirror? You are beautiful Kari! Every single boy would look at you and start drooling. You are nice and on top of that you have become in his type. Aside that he is a pervert, he always look for "some girl with big boobs, nice curves and nice ass". Besides that you have a beautiful smile and eyes. And you and him have a lot of thing in common" Satsuki said smiling " I will wait to Akashi-kun to inform about you. And you are right, maybe you see him."

"You are exaggerating about me. But even if I say something you are not going to change your mind, right? Suki I.." she took a deep breath "I want to tell you something. There is a reason why I don't want you to do something" she bit her lip nervous "Two years ago something happened between Daiki and me" she blushed madly while Satsuki froze "I don´t want to talk about that but please don´t do anything. Besides you know how Daiki acted when I left. I´m sure that he won´t want to see me. He hates me. So please, stay quiet"

Satsuki was shocked. Her eyes were wide and a hand in her mouth. She can´t believe what she has heard "OH MY MY GOD. Why do you told me now? After two years?" she hugged her best friend tightly "Do you not trust me anymore Kari-chan? Why didn't you tell me? I could had helped you. If you want we can talk about that now. Did he do something bad? I will kill him, don´t worry. But I´m sure he didn't do it on purpose. You know that he is an idiot ganguro" she said with teary eyes.

Deep in her heart Satsuki feels sad. She can understand that her childhood friend didn't tell her about what happened but if Hikari didn't tell her, it had to be for a reason. Satsuki always is friendly with everybody but Hikari was her only best girl friend and she didn't want to be hated by her. When they were in their first year in Teiko, all the girls hated her because of envy but Hikari always has protected her and when she left to America she was very sad. She didn't want to be alone again but she respected her friend's wishes.

Hikari sighed. "What are you saying Suki?" she answered with a frown "You are my best friend. It's not like I didn't trust you. It's just I have decided to not tell anyone before I solve my "problem" with him but we never talk about that again. Well.. he told me that he didn't like me. So I concluded that he will never see me like a woman or a possible girlfriend" Satsuki raised an eye brow and was about to ask something, but Hikari stopped her "No, I do not want to talk about what happened, but if you want to ask him you can do it. I will not stop you"

Satsuki pouted "Okay I will not bother you to tell me, but I´m your best friend Kari and if you want to talk about that or any another problem you can count with me you know. I don´t like to see you sad or something" she said smiling

"Yeah. Sorry for not tell you before. It´s just I didn't want to bother anyone with my turmoil of feelings..- Anyways, like I said before I will not going with you to Touou but we can see each other. If I´m not here you can find me in the tennis or basketball street courts or maybe I´m running in the parks. You can come or call me anytime. Changing the topic... I will enter in the tennis and basketball club" she said grinning

"So this is the reason why Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun are worried" she sighed "I don't like it too much but please look after your health" she said worried for her best friend "Well I have to go because my mother wanted to go to a restaurant. I wanted to invite you but saw that you are busy now. But we will maintain in contact and these days we can see again"

"Yeah but before that I have something for you" Hikari went to her luggage to look for something. Satsuki didn't know how she travelled with all that luggage. If she didn't have to go out with her family she will stay here and help her friend.

After some minutes Hikari came with some bags and a box "These are gifts that I brought to you" Satsuki grabbed the bags and hugged her friend "I have brought to all the team the new pair of shoes that went on sale last week so they can use it to play basketball. We always have used the same brand of Air Jordan shoes so I hope they like it. The box is to Daiki, they are his new shoes. And in all the bags are clothes for you and Daiki" she said blushing "I gave to Red the gifts for him, Shin-chan and Saki. I have never known Kise-san but I bought a pair to him too because he was part of the team. Tomorrow I will give it to Tetsu. Aside Tetsu, all of them can take the pair of shoes as a war declaration" she chuckled "About Daiki's shoes and clothes, when he find out that I´m back you can give it to him"

Her friend nodded and thanked her. Then they hugged one more time and Satsuki told her that tomorrow she would give the gifts to her childhood friend.

After that she left and Hikari stayed all the day in her house.

In the evening, at nine o´clock she went to the kitchen to make dinner. She ate in her bed while she was watching the TV. She also called her mother telling her that it was everything okay and texted Tetsuya that tomorrow she would see him at Seirin. After she finished with her cellphone, she did some another things and went to sleep. She was really tired and she wanted to sleep well so she can wake up early to go to the school. She has to wake up early and go quietly to Seirin. It has been two years since the last time she lived in this city that she is a little confused where some streets are. Maybe she should buy a map.

Tomorrow she would go to Seirin and start her first year in High School. She has already arranged everything with the director but tomorrow she has to look for the principal and he would introduce her new teacher. After school she would go and meet the coach of both clubs to ask if she can join. In the afternoon she will go to run around the city or and if her brother is free they can play together.

oooooooooo

Tuesday in the morning, Hikari woke up and she prepared her lunch and her breakfast. After that, she took a bath and put her uniform. She wore a white shirt with a black sweater over it, a short skirt and a sailor necktie. She grabbed her bag where she has the things that she needs for the class and also has her racquet and sports clothes and then she went to the school walking.

After ten minutes she finally arrived to Seirin and she met with her brother. She hugged him tightly and gave to him the gifts for him and Kise. They talked about her plans and else. Then she told him that she has to look for the director so later they would meet again. Kuroko agreed and she went to the director office.

The director told her that she can join the both of club but she can't focus only in her extracurricular classes and also she has to talk with the coaches to arrange everything. She was walking with the director to look for her new teacher and classroom but a shout made them stop.

**Hikari P.O.V**

I was walking to my new classroom but a shout of a familiar voice made me stop in my place.

"Class 1-B, number five, Kagami Taiga. I WILL BEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES AND BECOME IN THE BEST PLAYER IN JAPAN"

My eyes widened and I looked at the rooftop and I saw a familiar red hair after a long time. _'Taiga is in Seirin too?'_

_"_Oh? Seirin can be interesting this year_" _I said chuckling

_'It´s true that the world is very small. I see that he didn´t change a bit in one year. Ambitious and determined like always. I wonder if he has improved something in the last year. Well I will see him in the basketball club for sure'_

Kagami Taiga is a friend that I made in America. I played basketball in the street courts with him and his brother, Himuro Tatsuya. We were always were together and we became very close.

The first time, seeing that I was a girl and a tennis player, Taiga and Tatsuya dared to underestimate my abilities. Obviously it annoyed me so I kick their asses and since that day they always challenged me to play one-on-one but they couldn't match my speed or street basketball.

Playing with Taiga it made me remind when I played with Daiki in Teiko and maybe for that reason is that I'm really close to him. I never used all my skills against Taiga but he always challenge me but at the same time he got excited. I really like him because it made me remember a lot about me because we both like getting excited, a challenge and the fun to play not knowing if you will win or lose. We both have a lot of thing in common

I´m shorter than almost all the players that I play. I will never have the same height of Daiki or Atsushi but I'm taller than Tetsu. In a one-on-one, I can win. However if we are in the air I only can fight if I jump high to reach the ball so I always have trained my body to be able to jump very high and a lot of times without feeling tired and be able to continue to play all the game. When I played with Taiga one-on-one he couldn't win. So sometimes he tried to fight in the air because he always has been taller than me.

Seeing him play, I discovered his ability of jump but I never told him but I talked about Taiga's potential with their teacher, Alex. She already knew but I helped her to train them. Besides, Alex helped me to improve a lot but when she met me for the first time she was very surprised about my skills. She thought that Japanese's basketball was very weak.

After my first year in America, Taiga came back to Japan to finish here his third year of Middle School. As a consequence, he never could finish his training with Alex and me. In the other hand, Tatsu stayed in America with me and he became strong. After he finish his training, I helped him to improve more his skills like his feints and street basketball but he still can´t match my speed. It's sad but maybe he will never be able to do that. He can improve a lot but he will never reach my level or the others level. In exchange, I know very well that Taiga has the ability to do that.

After my second year in America, when we finished Middle School, Tatsu and me decided to come back to Japan. I talked with him to come with me at my school but he already had entered in Yosen and he couldn't change and I didn't want to go to another city.

Red had told me where the team would split in High School. So I knew that he would meet with Saki for sure. I told him that if he goes to the basketball club, he will meet a boy called Murasakibara Atsushi and I asked him to look after him.

Maybe it was good for Tatsu to attend another school. After all, he didn't want to go the same school as Taiga.

In the future if we play in the Inter High or Winter Cup they will play against each other and finally they can arrange their conflict with basketball. I have to call him to tell that I´m with Taiga in Seirin.

Maybe I can arrange one day to hang out with him and Saki too. I wonder if Atsushi has already gone to Red's house to look for my gift. I hope he likes the sweets and snack that I brought for him. I tried to choose those which here don't sell anymore..

**oooooooooo**

Hikari listened the goals the basketball players have but when her brother was about to tell his objective he was cut by a teacher who appeared in the rooftop to stop them. After that, Hikari and the director continued walking and when she arrived she saw that she was in 1-C so she realized that she wasn't with Taiga neither her brother. She met her new teacher and he told her that she had to wait outside until he can calm down the class.

The class of 1-C was with activity as usual. The teacher entered in the classroom and yelled over the noise "Get in your seats, please"

All the students went to their seats and the teacher started the class saying "Today we have a new student" and he was bombarded with a lot of questions but he continued and called Hikari "Come on, you can enter"

The door opened revealing a beautiful girl with dark pink haired and wearing her Seirin uniform. When everyone saw her, there was different reactions. The boys blushed and they almost had a nose bleed while the girls saw Hikari with envy and jealousy because of her body and her good looks.

She walked where the teacher was and he told her that she could introduce herself.

"I'm Fujii Hikari. Nice to meet you all" she said bowing a little.

After that, she sat down in the last seat empty beside the window and the class continued normal. When the class finished she asked a girl about their activities on the first week and nothing more because she is antisocial when it comes to talk and get along with someone. She took her things and went to the rooftop to eat her lunch.

After lunch time, she decided to go and talk first with the coach of Tennis Club and then she will go with the coach of Basketball club.

**oooooooo**

Kawamura Sakura. That is the name of the coach of the Tennis club.

Things went well for Hikari.

The coach knew who she really was. It seems that Kawamura had seen her in some sports magazines and because of this she allowed Hikari to enter in the club and she agreed with the thing of enter the basketball team too. However, Hikari will need the approve of the basketball team. After she obtain their approval, they will talk about her training.

Furthermore, the coach told her that she has to go to all the practices and don´t slack off. About the matches for the moment Hikari would participate in games that the club usually arrange with others schools. So, Hikari would be able to go also to the basketball matches. For now, Hikari would go to some school with some other players and they will represent Seirin.

Hikari also meet the regulars and in her opinion they were good. They tested her to see if she could gain an spot. Luckily she has achieved it and they decided that maybe and if she can, she would participate in official matches.

The pink haired girl saw that the coach wanted her to play in all the championship but she agreed with Hikari's proposal because if not Hikari would not want to enter in the club before the next year.

Even if she wants to comply with her promise, for the moment, Hikari want to give more importance to the basketball club this year. She wish to change the Generation of Miracles to their old attitude.

Luckily, according to what the coach said, practice's days are in different days of the basketball club.

Hikari is happy because she could finally join to the tennis club. It seems that the Tennis Club of Seirin is very recognized in Tokyo and another zones in Japan even when Seirin is a new school. Though Hikari already knew all of this since she has investigated about the basketball club and tennis club. Besides, in Japan, tennis is very popular sport and there isn't a school that doesn't has a tennis club.

Now she has to talk with the coach of the basketball club, Aida Riko. When she heard her name, she was very surprised but then smiled to herself because she knew who was this second year girl. After all, she know her father, Aida Kagetora. Because of her mother and her career as a national basketball player, Hikari's mother and Aida Kagetora know each other and they are good friends since Japanese national basketball team had played always in the same places. The only difference for the national team was the genre but both team had shared a lot of time together. By her mother, Hikari know and has met with all the old national players.

Years ago, before she went to America, Aida Kagetora always helped her with her training regime. That's why she know who is this Aida Riko. Kagetora always talked about her daughter and he wanted Hikari to meet her but sadly there was never an opportunity.

**oooooooooo**

The coach of the basketball team was alone in the gym with a clipboard in her hand and drinking water. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around.

Thinking that was the team she was about to shout to all of them for being late, but she looked very confused when she saw in front of her a pink haired girl smiling at her

Hikari walked to her. "Hello, I´m Fuji Hikari. Nice to meet you" and she bowed "You are the coach of the Basketball Club, right?

Riko nodded. "Nice to meet you too Fuji-san" she answered "Yes, I´m the coach. What can I do for you?"_ 'It´s the first time that someone has seen me as the coach and not as the manager of the team like always everybody does. This girl. This aura…Who is she?_' she thought

"Well, I would like to join the basketball club" she said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you like it..<strong>

**I´m really glad with the reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you to Kintoki kin, kid23jk7 and pinkus-pyon for leave the reviews.**

**Kintoki kin: **thank you for tell me about my writing. I didn't realize!. I hope you like the new chapter.

**pinkus-pyon:** I´m glad you like it. Yeah, I love an overprotective Akashi! Maybe this Akashi is OCC but he will be only like that with Hikari.

**kid23jk7: **Thank you for the review, I´m glad you like the story. I hope you like the new chapter as well.

**Please, leave a review!**


	4. Meeting the Basketball Club

**I´m back with another chapter! **

**Notes: **The paring is with Aomine. There is an overprotective and "nice" Akashi with mi OC but only with her. And I will use some techniques or names of players of "The prince of tennis" but the story is based on Kuroko no basuke

English isn't my language so I apologize for mistakes with grammar

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no basuke but OC belongs to me (Hikari and others)

**Chapter 4**

It was Tuesday in the afternoon and in Kyoto, precisely in Rakuzan High the practice of the basketball team finished an hour ago.

Akashi Seijuro, the captain of the team, took a bath and put his uniform. After that, he waved to his team and left to his house.

When he arrived, he decided send a message to Momoi and all the Generation of Miracles except Kise Ryouta to inform that his childhood friend came back.

He sighed _'I will send a message to everybody to inform them. I have to talk specially with Tetsuya, Daiki, Satsuki and Shintarou to keep an eye on Kari and also I have to tell Shintarou and Atsushi about Hikari's gift'_

At first he thought to send a message to all the Generation of Miracles to meet on Saturday in his house in Tokyo. But even if Hikari came back, she told him that she wasn't prepared to see all of them. It's true that she doesn't hate them but she knows that if she meet all of them together, it will end bad. She didn't want to see their arrogance and new attitude.

She told him that she want to play against them and make them love and enjoy again the sport. He didn't like her plan but he couldn't do anything against her or order her because she will find the way to do whatever she want. He knew very well that when her best friend has decided something, there was no way that someone can change her opinion.

Hikari informed him about her plan and when the chance arrive, she will talk with the GOM that are in Tokio. She will ask them if they agree with her.

Hiraki went to Seirin and enrolled in the basketball Club as a player. That means that if Seirin can win the different matches, they will play against the miracles. The problem is that all the Generation of Miracles has arranged to go to different schools and she think that if they play against Seirin they will be in disadvantage because they will play against her and Kuroko.

So before they play against Seirin, she wanted to ask them if they had a problem.

He wrote a message saying "Hikari is back and she is thinking in something reckless. If you see her, keep an eye on her and if something happen, inform me immediately"

After he finished writing, he sent the message to everybody and he went to do some task of the basketball team. He is having a headache trying to find another player for the regulars. The regular team is composed by him and the other three "Uncrowned Kings" but he will not be playing unless it is a challenging team.

**oooooooo**

Aida Riko was shocked.

A girl called Fuji Hikari came out of the blue saying that she wanted to join the team. She explained her entire story about her tennis and basketball and also talked about her experience but not with many details. Riko heard without interruptions and then she wanted to see how she played and what she can do.

Hikari explained that she had experience as a manager and player but to Riko was hard to believe in her when she looked like a normal girl but at the same time the girl has an aura that woke up the curiosity in Riko.

Riko was very surprised to know that Fuji and her father met two years ago when she lived in Japan yet. It´s supposed that Hikari´s mother and her father are old friends and Hikari always went to his gym where she always went to train alone. Riko made a note in her mind to talk about this girl with her father in the evening

So when the girl decided to prove her potential and show some of her skills, the coach couldn't believe what she was seeing but at the same time she was happy and excited too. Her style, faints, shoots, accuracy, everything about her was amazing.

While Hikari was showing her play, Kuroko appeared out of nowhere almost giving a heart attack to the coach and explained their relationship and other important stuff to Riko.

After they finished, the coach agreed with everything but they arranged some things that they would tell to the team later

While Riko was informing to Hikari about the practices, their training and else, all the players came. Every boy that saw her blushed and thought that she was beautiful but one guy not. In return, he froze in his place, his eyes widened and his jaw-dropped.

When Riko noticed them, she decided to introduce Hikari first before they start with practice but she was interrupted by a red hair boy

"HI-HI-HIKARI!? What the hell are you doing here?" said a shocked Kagami Taiga pointing a finger at her and everybody looked at him in confusion

Hikari frowned and put a hand on her hips "What? I can come back to my country whenever I want" she smiled "It's nice to see you again after a long time Taiga". When everybody heard that, they were shocked to hear Kagamis'first name. That means that she has a close relationship with him.

"Do you know him Hikari-chan?" asked Riko

"Yeah I know him" she said smiling. Then patted someone's shoulder and said "Tetsu, he is one of the friends that I made in America. We always played together in the streets"

"You had talked about a Bakagami that challenged you every day. When he introduced himself in our first day and said that he came from America, I deduced that he was your friend" said Kuroko deadpanned while everybody jumped and put a hand in their chest almost having a heart attack.

"Where the hell did you came from? Stop doing that!" yelled Kagami at Kuroko ignoring the "I was here from the beginning Kagami-kun" and then he looked Hikari "And who is the Bakagami, shorty?" Hikari's eyes twitched and a dark aura surround her. Kagami knew very well that she has a complex with her height and somehow Kuroko also felt something because he was shorter than Hikari but he chose to be silent for the moment "And how the hell did you know each other?"

"He is my stepbrother" she replied grinning while Kuroko said "She is my stepsister". The room became silent and everybody jaw-dropped

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH? You have a sister Kuroko?" said everybody shocked except the coach who already knew.

"Well well calm down everybody" said a guy with glasses known as Hyuuga Jumpei. The captain walk to the front "Coach, who is she?"

Hikari blinked and she realized that she never introduce "Ah I´m sorry sempai! It was Bakagami´s fault. I´m Fuji Hikari. Nice to meet you. But please call me just Hikari" she said bowing politely and ignoring Kagami who was yelling at her because of the nickname.

"Oh! Listen everybody! She is Fuji Hikari and she entered today to Seirin because she has had some problems in America. She decided to joined to the basketball and tennis club as a player and here she would help with the manager stuff besides too. Besid-" Riko was introducing her but was interrupted again.

"WHAT!? I refuse!" shouted Kagami scowling

Hikari raised an eyebrow at him "Oh? Taiga I didn't know that I had to ask for your permission. Besides if I´m correct, you are not the captain of this team. I wanted to enter here and I am not going to change anything" she retorted with a serious tone, arms crossed and a frowned in her face challenging him to said another word. Everyone gulped. This girl was scary and nice at the same time. The aura around her body was promising hell and agony if anyone oppose her. She was scarier than the captain and the coach! All of them made a note in their mind to NEVER make her if they want to keep living.

She smirked evilly "Or what? Are you scared of me that I can take your place in the team? After all, you never win on one-on-one against me" she teased him. She walk to Taiga and patted his head even though she was smaller than him " You don´t have to worry, you are lucky that I will not play in all the matches"

The redhead blushed and smacked her hand away from his head "Shut up! I´m strong now. And don´t changed the subject! You and your body will not support that. You idiot!" he yelled

Everybody was shock. First a GIRL has joined the team as the manager and a player too! If she could achieve that was because the coach has tested her and saw that she had the potential to play in a boy's team. Furthermore, she was a player in tennis club. Besides, Kagami never could win against her when they knew very well that he is strong. In their opinion, the girl looked weak but when they remembered about Kuroko's strength they stayed quiet.

"Shut up Bakagami" yelled the coach punching him in his head "Can you let me finish?" And everybody shut up "Well, like I said before, she will become a manager and player of our team. I have tested her and she has the potential to be here" she hissed glaring at Kagami and everyone almost daring someone to interrupt her again."As our manager, she will collect information of all of you and our rivals when the matches come. And me and Fuji-chan, we will plan strategies and else. She said that she has experience and she knew the rules and how to play. She has played basketball since she was little. In her first year of Middle School she attended to Teiko" All their eyes widened "and the other two years she went to America. About the matches, she will play when she can. Now, before we start with practice I want to see your states" _'Though I can see your amazing state throught your clothes'_ she thought "So, TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT" she yelled without thinking

Hikari flushed but nodded. When she started to take off her shirt, a hand stopped her. It was her brother. He didn't like the face that all the boys. He deadpanned but with a warning tone "Coach, I think that you should do this in another place. Like the locker room or bathroom"

Everyone thought "she is cute" when they saw her then, they cursed Kuroko while they made a disappointed face and whined. Riko understood and face palmed "You are right Kuroko-kun. I apologize. All of you, can start with 20 laps. You Hikari-chan come with me".

Much to her ire, when they were heading to the changing room they were interrupted by Kagami AGAIN.

"WAIT a minute" he yelled and everybody looked at him "Hikari if Kuroko is your brother, you went Teiko and I know very well that you play basketball. Have you met the Generation of Miracles?" He asked grinning with sparks in his eyes.

Hikari eyed her brother and cursed Taiga under her breath but nodded "Yeah, I met all of them the last member because he joined in the second year. You remember my childhood friend, Red, that sometimes I mentioned?" Kagami nodded "Well, he was the captain of the team" she shrugged and the room went silent again

"EEEEEEEEEE!?" yelled everybody. When she said that she knew them, they thought that maybe she only saw them or were classmates. But they never expected that she was friend of one of them. In top of that, she knew the captain of the team. You have to be dumb if you are a basketball player and don't who is Akashi Seijuro.

Hikari rubbed the back of her neck "Sorry, but I don´t want to talk about him or them. Can we go now Aida-senpai?" she warned. They all understood that there was something else and got curious but they chose to shut up for now.

Riko nodded "Come with me. And you can call me Coach or Riko" she smiled "For today you will not train even if you are changed. I wanted to tell you everything about the players and else. When we come back, I will make them introduce themselves

**ooooooooo**

When they came back, Riko was very sad and depressed after saw the large breast of Hikari. introduce all the players and told Hikari all the information that she has collected during last year.

As Hikari didn't have to train today, she went to her bag and grabbed an empty notebook. She sat down on the bench and started to write all that she was able to see in the players like their strengths, weaknesses and future growth. And when she arrive to her house she will analyze it.

When her brother saw her, he smiled a little. He knew what her sister was doing. It's true that his former manager, Momoi Satsuki, is a specialist in analize players but even her can not match Hikari, her eyes and her intelligence.

After two hours, the practice finished and Riko gathered everyone. But they all saw that Hikari was still writing something and very concentrate. Kuroko sighed and walked to her sister to shake her shoulder. He knew that if nobody do that, Hikari will never realize that the practice has finished minutes ago.

"Hikari, the practice is finished" said Kuroko. She looked up at him and then to everybody.

"I apologize , I didn't realize" she said blushing. She stood up and walked where everybody was

"It´s okay Hikari-san, don´t worry" said the captain and he asked with curiosity "But what were you doing?"

"You don´t have to be polite captain. And I was just gathering information about all of you" she said smiling. She showed them her notebook and everyone gape. They all saw her notebook that there were a lot of pages with their data

_'How could she gather all that information? She saw only two hours of their practice! This girl…she really is something. She will be a monster inside and outside the court. We are lucky to have her in our team'_ Riko thought when she read the information.

"Y-you are amazing Hikari-chan" the coach stammered and everyone agreed. She coughed and continued "Listen, I will arrange a practice game. I will give you all the information in the next practice when I have it. Hikari will go and gather all the information about them" She looked at Hikari and smiled "Aside that, Hikari-chan you will have a special training because you have practice in the tennis club and Kuroko-kun told me that you always go to train in street courts or the parks. And I don´t want you to collapse. Understood?" She nodded "Well, you are dismissed"

They all went to the locker room and they took a bath. However Hikari not because she hadn't practiced. Besides, she wanted to run later. Hikari waved to everybody but Kagami stopped her and told her to wait for him. He wanted to talk with her

**ooooooo**

Aida Riko arrived at her house and started to look for information of the new addition of the team in some magazines.

For what she read, Fuji Hikari is a Japanese girl that attended to Teiko and she gained a lot of recognition with her skills. Two years ago went to America to study in Reika Middle School where she won every match that she has played. The information also said that she is very intelligent and she always has a lot of tricks up her sleeve.

After that, she went to look for her father to ask him about this girl. He told Riko that Fujii Hikari is the daughter of an old friend of him. Usually, he and Hikari have met in the his gymnasium or in the nearby club because of her mother.

After that, she went to look for her father to ask him about this girl. He told Riko that Fujii Hikari is the daughter of an old friend of him. Usually, he and Hikari have met in his gymnasium or in the nearby club because of her mother.

It´s suppose that Hikari sometimes went to train in the empty courts. And he helped her to make a special training that she could stand to get stronger but like always Hikari was stubborn and she always has trained more.

About her skills in basketball she didn't found much. But for what her father could remember, Hikari had a lot of potential in basketball too and she could be a famous player but as she never cared about that, nobody know about her. However he told Riko that she was very strong and she always trained very hard more than anyone and her mother and friends were extremely worried about her.

After she heard her father, Riko was very surprised. If Hikari was strong two years ago, how much has she improved?. Earlier, she saw some of her abilities in basketball and in analyzing data but she knew that it wasn't her full potential.

So Riko concluded that Hikari was hiding something. And she was wondering if it has relation with the Generation of Miracles. She still could remember Hikari's reaction when Kagami asked about the unbeatable team. She seemed sad and there was something more that Riko couldn't identify.

Besides, it was weird that Hikari went to Teiko, knows the generation of miracles and has potential to be a basketball famous player but they she ONLY was known as a tennis player. Every student of Teiko will be recognized if she or he has potential in some area. That school will never lose an opportunity to show the power and fame it has.

For now, Riko will ignore her curiosity until the right time come. She didn't want to press the topic with Hikari.

She really like the addition of this girl as the manager or as a player in the basketball team, but if what her father said is true, she would has to look after Hikari's health seriously.

First, she has to prepare a special training for Hikari. It seems that she is accustomed to train a lot but Riko didn't want her to collapse because of stress of tiredness. Maybe she should talk with the coach of the tennis club and they can prepare the training together. Besides, Kuroko told her that sometimes after school, she runs around the city or plays in the street courts.

In the other hand, she have to see about the matches. Hikari has the strength to be a starter, so maybe when she can come, she might put her not all the match. It will depend of the matches in the tennis club. And even if she come and is not playing, she would help with tactics and else.

Riko is thinking in Kaijou High to arrange the practice match. It's a national level team and this year they have a new addition, Kise Ryota, one member of the generation of miracles. And this freshman, is the only member that Hikari never has met. And If Kaijou agrees, Hikari can collect all the information about them.

**oooooooo**

Hikari and Kagami decided to hang out in somewhere. She also invited her brother but he refused politely because he was busy. Hikari predicted what Kuroko was thinking so she went to talk privately with her brother and gave him clues to help him

Like always, Kagami was hungry so they decided to go to Maji Burger. When they arrived, he bought his usual fifteen hamburgers while Hikari only a strawberry milkshake. She wasn't hungry and she wanted to go to run a little. They waited for the food and sat down in an empty table.

"So? Why did you come back to Japan?" he asked raising an eyebrow and glaring at her while he munched his burger "You could have told me when we talked the last time"

"Taiga, that is gross. Could you please swallow first and then talk? she said sighing. She grabbed a napkin and cleaned his mouth. Then she grinned "And I wanted to be a surprise. Besides, I knew that you were in Japan but I didn't know that I would meet you in the same High School"

He shrugged "Seirin is near my apartment"

She sipped in her milkshake and smirked "I heard you today in the rooftop... Beat the generation of miracles hm?"

"Damn right! I can´t wait to play against them" he said grinning

She hummed "Well, it has been a long time since I have seen or talked with them but in your actual state, they will destroy you in an instant" she said bluntly and his eyes twitched

"What is that little faith in me?" she hissed "Tch. Your brother said the same. I don´t care. I have already decided, I will beat them and become the best player in Japan" he shouted

"Hm. What a big words you are saying" she teased him

"OI!" he gritted his teeth "And that includes you by the way! I'm going to beat you too"

She chuckled "Are you stupid? I´m in your team idiot"

"I don´t care, I have to win you in one-on-one" He grinned "Are you busy after that? Play with me!"

She smiled evilly and there was a dark aura around her "Hm.. you really have the guts to challenge me" she looked at her watch "I will play but only thirty minutes. No more. I want to run around the city. It's strange to me if I don´t train"

"It´s fine with me. In that half hour I will beat you" he smirked "And you are crazy. I don´t know how your body can support everything" he sighed and asked curiously "So? How did you known the generation of miracles?"

"Are you deaf? Riko-sempai has told you in the practice! You really are a Bakagami" she said sadly ignoring the "OI" that the redhead pointed. She sighed "Before I went to America, I studied in Teiko on my first year. Tetsu is my brother and the captain of the team is my childhood friend" she shrugged "I known everybody of the team except the last member because he joined when I was not here anymore" she looked down sadly to her milkshake and it wasn't unknown to her friend "But, all of them have changed a lot, especially.." she shook her head and sighed. She realized that she was saying a lot."You know.. I always hated Teiko"

He blinked in surprise "Eh? But you went there for a entire year". Kagami noticed the sad look but kept quiet. He didn't know how to deal with this things. And neither he didn't want to press her

She tightened her grip in her milkshake "Yeah. It's true that I went to Teiko for a year but I never liked the policies of "winning is everything". I only entered because I wanted to be with Tetsu and Red" she smiled "I always have loved basketball and tennis. You and me are very similar in that topic. The feeling of getting excited, new challenges, look for strong opponents, play without knowing if you will win or lose. It´s true that I´m strong and maybe I can play in my own but I never hate the sport. And that is what happened in Teiko. All of them have become strong, arrogants and because there was no challenge for them, they crushed their opponents" At this moment her eyes were teary and her voice was breaking "And I don´t want to know what would have happened if I had stayed in Teiko. I wan-"

But she was cut by him. "Tch, you think too much Hikari. You left Teiko and you are fine" he said frowning and patted her head hesitating

She bit her lip and cleaned her eyes. She smiled "Yeah I know. Sorry about that. But everyone in the past loved basketball and none of them was a prodigy as they are now. At first they only had potential but in second year was when they started to grow too strong and there were no challenges for them. Maybe that is the main reason that I came back. Though I only went to America to finish middle school but sometimes I wanted to come and change all of them" she grinned "So I have decided to help Tetsuya and Seirin to beat all of them AND become the best of Japan" she said winking at him and then her eyes darkened "Besides,I have to teach them a lesson for some stuff that they did"

"And we will beat them" he said smirking "Don't worry too much. We will reach the top and that includes you idiot"

She nodded and took the last sip of her drink "You are right. Now that you have finished, shall we go? I saw a nearby court, we can play there" she smirked "Prepare yourself because I will kick your ass. You are the new light of Tetsu and I could see that you are stronger than the last time but your light is too dim to win against me yet"

"OI! Shut up!" he yelled angry _'I will beat you today' _he thought smirking

**oooooooooo**

After they left Maji Burger, they went to the nearby court to play. When they arrived, Kagami grabbed his basketball and they started to play using all the court.

After fifteen minutes, Hikari was winning. Like always she is faster than him and he couldn't match her speed even when she only uses no more of her ten percent of her power. Besides, Kagami couldn't doubt more than a second because she will take advantage and steal the ball

She was earning a lot of points while the few points that Kagami could win was only for being taller than her but you could see that if she wanted she could reach his height.

They were playing but the sound of the Hikari's cell phone was heard so they stopped for a while.

"Wait a minute Taiga" Hikari said and went to her bag and looked for her phone. After she read the message, she raised an eyebrow 'Why suki wants to know where I am? I already told her where she could find me. Well maybe she want to see me again and tell me about her new clothes' She shrugged and sent a message to her best friend saying that she was in the court near her house. After that, she came back to continue with the game

When the half hour finished, you could see an angry Kagami lying down in the floor trying to catch his breath. He was practically producing a lot of sweat while in the other hand Hikari was smiling widely at him with only a slight sweat in her forehead.

After Kagami came back to normal, he grabbed his bag and he left saying that the next time he will beat her for sure. He wanted to accompany Hikari to her house so she will not walk alone in the night. Besides he knew that Hikari is very innocent and oblivious sometimes. He insisted but his stubborn friend kept denying, assuring him that she will be fine.

When he left, she went to grab her bottle of water and she realize that Kagami forgot his basketball. She shrugged and decided that she would run around the area. She put weights in both ankles and wrists but she covered so nobody see that she uses.

Minutes later, she was about to put the basketball in her bag before she goes to run but she heard footsteps behind her and smiled;

She chuckled thinking that her friend realized that he forgot the basketball "What Taiga? Did you forgo.." Hikari turned around but froze while her voice was caught in her throat.

She couldn't said another word.

Not seeing who was the person in front of her.

She gasped and her eyes widened while the basketball in her hands fell to the ground. She went silent for a moment and then she came out of her shock "..Daiki..?"

Yeah.

**Him**.

Out of the blue, he appeared in front of her. He was standing there, wearing his school uniform and with his bag in his shoulder

"Yo" Aomine Daiki said walking close to her and with a hand scratching the back of his head

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you like it…<strong>

**I´m really glad with all the follows and favorites that I received. Especially thanks to Savage Kill**

**Savage Kill: **I´m glad you like it! Thank you for your review, I really appreciate it!

**Next chapter:** Aomine's feelings. Past events.

**Please, leave a review with your opinion or suggestion!**


	5. Satsuki's curiosity

**Sorry for the tardiness!**

A/N: Overprotective and nice Akashi with my OC. Hikari is a prodigy in tennis too, so maybe there will be some material of "The prince of Tennis" but the fanfic is based on Kuroko no Basuke.

Pairing: Aomine x OC (Fuji Hikari)

**Chapter 5**

_**Earlier that day..**_

She was in front of her childhood friend's house. Like everyday she has to come here and make sure that he won't arrive late to the school.

She rang the doorbell countless times but no one opened. She puffed her cheeks.

At this hour in his house the only one who was here it was her childhood friend and sometimes his sister. She continued to ring the bell.

_'Aunty probably woke up him earlier but he fell asleep when he realized that he was alone again and in peace. Or maybe he is reading one of the disgusting magazines again'_ she thought. But today, she didn't have a lot of patience.

Satsuki was dying of curiosity. Her talk with her best friend kept repeating in her head. How could she don't notice that SOMETHING happened between them?. According to Hikari, they had KISSED.

She couldn't believe it yet.

Mainly because we were talking about her childhood friend, the basketball player idiot, the pervert ganguro who cares about anything. His pervert habits are only because of his dirty magazines and not because he has been with a girl.

She couldn't believe that he had actually made a move. She really has underestimated him.

But not anymore. Since Hikari came back, she has decided that she will make them a couple.

She smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. For the first time, she didn't care if they arrived late for school. She won't stop till she hear from her childhood friend what really had happened between them.

He wasn't opening the door and she got upset and decided to call him to his cell phone.

"Ah? Satsuki? What the hell do you want?" he said in a sleepy voice when he picked up the call

"Open the door Dai-chan. I have to tell you something"

"Satsuki, go away. I want to sleep"

She sighed "I know but I promise that I will not bother you again in all the day. Let me in, it's important" she lied trying to wake his interest

"You are annoying" she heard him sigh "I will be right there in a minute.."

They hang up and she could hear heavy footsteps from the stairs inside the house. When he opened the door, she saw that his eyes were almost closed, his hair was a mess and he was only in boxers.

"What the hell Satsuki?" he said rubbing his sleepy eyes

"Pervert!" she said covering her eyes when he saw him in boxers "You are the worst. Let's hurry so we don't arrive late to school!" She entered in the house and went to his bedroom to make him to change in his clothes.

"You came for that?" he replied glaring at her "Tch, I thought that you want to tell me something important"

"No, of course not!" she replied quickly "I want to talk with you"

When he heard her nervous tone, he raised an eye brow and looked at her curiously "What happened? Tetsu got a girlfriend?" he teased her

"No! It's not that" she said angrily punching his arm "Tetsu-kun will never do that. He is a gentleman...not like others" she retorted looking at him disgustingly. Then she smiled brightly "It's about Kari-chan"

The dark skinned boy looked at her surprised _'Did something happened to Hikari?'_ he asked in his mind. His face emotionless and like he didn't care asked "What about her?"

When he saw her smirk, he frowned "What is that ugly face? You know what? I don't really care" he lied shrugging his shoulders

"What? My face is not ugly! You are so mean dai-chan!" she replied pouting

"Agh so annoying!" he grumbled angrily while he continued to put his uniform. He really was curious but he will have to wait until his annoying friend decides to tell him.

"Dai-chan?" she whispered looking down

"What now?"

"We are best friends, right?"

"Agh? What the hell?" he frowned "Have you ate your poison food and went insane?"

She punched his arm "Meanie!" she yelled "I'm serious here! We are best friends right?"

He really was thinking that she was insane.. "Yeah yeah we are. Even though you are an annoying pest" he replied mocking her

She scowled but if this continued they will never go to the point, so she decided to let him be and continued "You can tell me everything Dai-chan. I'm right here to listen" she said smiling brightly.

He rubbed the back of his head "Seriously Satsuki. I'm not understanding. What are you trying to pull? Nothing is wrong" he replied raising an eye brow. He was getting annoyed and very confused. First she came saying that she wanted to tell him something important, then she talked about Hikari and now some embarrassing things. Just what the hell was her problem?

"I'm talking about Hikari" she replied firmly "I want to help you"

"Nothing happened with her Satsuki" he lied "I haven't seen her in the last two years neither I have talked"

She sighed. She was getting tired "Stop lying!" she said angrily and he looked at her surprised "You said that we were best friends and I have told you that you can trust me" her hands curled into fists "Why you never told me what really happened with her? And now two years later I heard something.."

_Thump_

_Thump. Thump_

He cursed under his breath. Something was weird. What did she know? And why the hell did she want to know now? He never have talked about this with anyone but Kuroko. Satsuki was his best friend but he also was Hikari's best friend so he couldn't talk. And he knew that Hikari neither talked with anyone about this. Not even Akashi. So who has told her?

"I'm waiting Dai-chan" she sighed "Something went wrong, right? You two were very close, even more than you and Tetsu-kun. You can tell me"

"It's not something that you would understand" he sighed "And why did you bring her now? She is not here anymore"

"Well, I-it's just that your new attitude didn't start because of your family problems or basketball. It was because of her, she is the only who can affect you this much" she said quietly. She couldn't tell him that her best friend is back.

He frowned "What are you trying to say?"

"Like I said before, you two were close but one day you started to ignore her for some reason" she glared at him "And this was before she decided to go to United States. At first I thought that you gave her the cold shoulder because she decided to leave but I have been thinking and I assumed it was because you realized your feelings and you made a mistake" she smiled at him "You and me know that you are a guy of actions and not of words. You always go carelessly without thinking in the consequences"

"Okay, stop!" he said while he sat in his bed. Damn her, how the hell did she knew him very well? Of course that he went and took the risk with Hikari without thinking in nothing. The only thing he wanted was to be with her before a bastard come and steal her. Not like Tetsu or Akashi will allow that. Even the others will not allow it.. but still! He was lucky that at least they accepted him. But it wasn't his damn fault that she was innocently and dense. "It was really obvious?" he asked quietly

"Hm?"

"It was that obvious how I felt about her?"

The pink-haired girl smiled "Well, for me and the others it was obvious. Some in Teiko knew. But aside that, there were some girls they have confessed to you, right? But you never cared about that. Back then, you only cared in basketball. So.. I don't believe that someone would has thought that Aomine Daiki liked a girl. But it's true that a lot of girls hated Hikari and the same way it was with you. Every guy that had eyes in her hated you or Akashi-kun"

He smirked. He still could remember that every time Hikari was receiving a confession, he or anyone of the GOM will always interfere. Hikari was too shy or very kind to break a heart. Satsuki was right. He cared only for basketball "Maybe some people knew…But not Hikari" he frowned "She always was oblivious in that topic. A lot of people saw her as a goddess but she never has considered herself like that"

" If she didn't know about your feelings, that means that you have never confessed your feelings?" Satsuki already knew. That was what she could guess when she talked with Hikari but she couldn't tell anything about that yet

"N-no agh Y-yeah" he said awkwardly

"What? You confessed?" she practically shouted. If he has confessed to her, why Hikari told her that there was no way that he will like her? She was really confused.

"I-I " he sighed and looked away "I didn't do it . It's complicated". He didn't know how to tell her "I didn't have the opportunity" he said scratching his head

"How come?"

"I kissed her one day out of the blue. She didn't push me away but we never talked about what happened. Then it happened all with Haizaki and one day Hikari gathered the courage and she asked me about the kiss and if I liked her but I was angry and I told her that I didn't" he sighed and Satsuki throw one of his shoes to his head and yelled at him for being a jerk "Oi! Stop! Damn woman! Do you want me to continue or not?" he smirked when she stopped.

"So you are still in love with her, huh?" she asked smirking

He frowned "Y-yeah. But that doesn't matter anymore. She is in US while I'm in Japan" he shrugged his shoulders "Besides she thinks I hate her"

Her expression softened at the sight of his guilty expression. She really wanted to tell him about the news "I understand. But everything will change dai-chan. I can feel it" she said excitedly winking at him "Can I ask you another question?"

He shrugged his shoulders "You are already asking, aren't you? What now?"

"Before she left, even things were awkward, you two played a last one on one" she said softly while he went stiff "What happened with that?"

That one on one was the last time that he has played with Hikari. It was the last thing that she had taught him about basketball.

That day was also when she told him that she will come back in High school and they will play again. And she hoped that they will be friends again.

That day it was the last time that he met a real challenge for him.

That day was when he entered for the first time in "zone" and learnt about that. But even when he could open the first door, she won.

That day was when he decided to become stronger. So when she return to Japan they will play again and he can a rematch. He still could remember her last words _"Get stronger Daiki. I hope that when I come back you won't ignore me anymore. Thank you for everything"_ she said while she started to walk away from him and never turned around but he heard that she was crying. Two days later after their meet, Hikari was not in Japan anymore.

But now, everything was bullshit. He has become stronger that it has reached the point where everybody lose the will to play and win against him. Nobody is a challenge for him. The only who can beat him is him.

She also has broken her promise. They were in high school and there was no sign of her yet. And even if she come back, he didn't know if she would like to talk or play against him. He was sure that she was not pleased with what happened in Teiko. Especially with her brother. Hell, maybe she hate them.

Satsuki was observing him and she was worried when he stiffened and his gaze went dark. Maybe she shouldn't ask anymore. "D-dai-chan?" She cut his thoughts and he looked at her "Sorry" she smiled "Don't worry, you don't have to answer that"

He nodded and ruffled her hair. She saw that he was ready to go to the school so they should be going.

"Why don't we start going?" she said smiling

He scowled and bend down to grab his dirty magazine which was in the ground "Like I will enter to that shitty class. I'm sleepy" he yawned

She glared at him but blushed and smiled knowingly when she saw something in his dirty magazine "Dai-chan?"

"What?"

She punched his arm and he looked at her confused. "The girl in that magazine is very similar to Hikari-chan! Pervert!"

His eyes widened and he had a faint blush on his cheeks, visible even in his tanned skin. The only thing he could do is muttered a "Shut up" to her amusing friend. He ended up all flustered that he was caught.

**oooooooooo**

_**~First year, Teiko Middle School~**_

"Daiki" Hikari called him when she arrived at the gymnasium

He was the only one in the court and he was waiting for her to practice.

He looked to the entrance door to spot her. When he saw her, he smiled wide at the girl who he realized weeks ago that he liked her.

He throw the ball and watched as she caught it without effort and started to dribbling it while she run where he was.

She stopped in front of him and grinned "I have a new technique. Though, I usually use it in tennis but I have adapted it to basketball" she said very excitedly "Let's begin"

His eyes sparkled and he went in a defense position "Alright, bring it on!"

"Try to stop me" she said challenging him. Aomine just laughed and nodded

They started out slowly, trying to pass the other and looking for their weak points. Like always they forgot about everything and started to increase speed and strength.

Hikari won practically all the rounds because of her speed even though he had more strength. Against her, you couldn't doubt a second because she will steal the ball without thinking twice

They ran across the court in unison, testing new moves and tactics. Shoot after shoot. They were gasping for air but they never slow their pace. They were opponents and were trying to win the other but they never stopped smiling and grinning like idiots.

After an hour, Aomine jumped to make a dunk and even when Hikari has not the same height as him, she still jumped very high. She almost stopped him but in the end she couldn't against his strength.

They ended up bumping into each other and Hikari cursed when she fell on her back and then groaned when she felt him fell on top of her. It was good that he was supporting himself with his arms so he didn't crush her with all his weight.

They were regaining their breath so none of them moved. However, they froze when they realized their position.

The problem wasn't that. They have been practicing alone in the last months. The main problem was that weeks ago they have realized that they like each other.

Aomine didn't know what to do. They were so close. He knew that he should get up and get off of her so they could continue to play.

But he couldn't move it.

Not with the sight in front of him.

It has been a while since he started to observe her more than he should. And in a way that it wasn't the most innocent. It wasn't his fault that he was a teenager in puberty. He knew that she was pretty but right now she looked hot. Extremely HOT. Dangerous thoughts about her appeared in his mind

He still was breathing in her neck when he decided to lift up a little to look at her electric blue eyes. Her face was red, her hair a mess and she was trying to regain her breath. She had her eyes close but when she noticed his gaze, she opened them and looked at him.

Electric blue eyes met with dark blue eyes.

They were in a trance and he unconsciously started to get closer, lips almost touching. Their hearts beating faster.

Shit.

Aomine knew that he shouldn't do what he was about to do but he couldn't stop it.

"Hikari" he said softly

"W-what?" she stammered. Her face was a tomato and it wasn't because of their practice.

Raising his arms, he took her face in his hands, cupping her jaw. Her pale skin was soft. His fingers brushed her cheeks while he he pressed her chin with his thumbs. Hikari's mouth parted and opened a bit but she couldn't bring herself say something, she only continued to look deep into his dark blue eyes.

"Close your eyes" he commanded. At first she bit her lip and hesitated but in the end complied. What should he do now? He didn't know anything about this stuff. It was his first kiss and he was sure that it was her first time too. He had a little fear that she might not like it or regret it and he knew that a first kiss is important for girls.

He decided to ignore his thoughts and he also closed his eyes while he leaned forward. He softly brushed his lips against hers. Barely touching.

He felt when she shivered almost keeping a little moan to herself. That made him ask in his mind if she was that sensitive. He also felt that she was very embarrassed and wanted to escape, so he moved one of his hands to her hips to stop her.

Again, he pressed a little more their lips. He started to kiss her gently, it wasn't a simple kiss but neither was roughly. Shyly she started to kiss him back, deepening the kiss.

Few seconds later, they slowly broke it and looked at each other. It was an innocent kiss. He was happy that she was kissing him back but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted more.

He slowly leaned forward but at the same time looking at her reaction to see if she shared the same wish as him. He ran his tongue through her lips which in return she gasped. He took that opportunity to enter into her mouth. She shyly wrapped her arms in his neck and their breaths became a little faster while they continued kissing. Aomine almost whined when she pulled away. She put her hands on his shoulders to catch her breath. Their hearts pulsed harder and faster.

The next kiss was better, their mouth opened and his tongue slid against hers. When she started to stroke his blue hair and his neck, there was a turn of the events.

Hikari out of the blue found herself on top of him with one of his hands grabbing her hips and the other one in the back of her neck. While she was hugging him tightly with her arms around his neck.

Their kisses didn't stop. They went one after another. When she tilted her head, he will go to the other way. Sometimes their noses bumped but they moved in a perfect coordination.

They kissed soft and slow, hard and fast, even though they didn't have experience. He didn't kiss her so roughly or force his tongue very deeply in to her throat because he didn't want to scare her. For now he was pleased that she didn't pulled him away like he had thought.

They didn't know how long they have kissed but they wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't because they heard a shout of a familiar voice from outside. They also heard footsteps so they quickly pulled apart and sat down putting distance between them. Both were flushed and with swollen lips.

Seconds later, they saw in the entrance door two familiar figures. It was her brother and Satsuki. It seems that they should have ended a lot of time ago but they didn't show up so they came to inform them that it was late. They have to take a bath so they could go back to their houses.

They were interrupted so they didn't say anything as they walked back to the changing room. None of them talked about their feelings.

Little did they know that they regret not be able to do it

Maybe if he had confessed, they could be in a relationship and she will never go to United States.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! <strong>

**Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it**

**A lot of thanks for those who follow, favorite and review the story!**

**Next chapter: This will continue a little and we will see what happened before their meeting.**

**Please, leave a review!**


	6. Aomine learns about her return

A/N: Overprotective and nice Akashi with my OC. My OC is a prodigy in tennis too, so maybe there will be some material of "The prince of Tennis" but the fanfic is based on Kuroko no Basuke.

Pairing: Aomine x OC (Fuji Hikari)

**Chapter 6**

**Somewhere in Tokio..**

Kuroko listened that his new light wanted to talk with his sister so he decided to refuse their offer to go to Maji Burger with them and meanwhile he will go to the library to look for another book.

Since he has quit Teiko basketball team he didn't practice. At that time, he had decided to quit basketball but all change when he talked with his sister and he heard his childhood friend's words.

Now, he is in Seirin High School.

A new beginning.

A new team.

A new light.

He wanted to do a little research in the library to see if he had new ideas for his basketball's style. While he was walking he was thinking about how he could improve.

He didn't want to be a burden to the team, neither to his sister. He knew that with Hikari in Seirin, it will be like they have one member of the Generation of Miracles but the thing was that she can't participate in all the matches. So he should improve his skills and not trust in Hikari to play and win all the games so they could reach easily to the top and make the GOM to enjoy the sport again.

His step sister promised him that she would help him to improve. He was happy that she wants to help him, but he knew very well her stubbornness and if she also will play for the tennis club, he didn't want her to collapse like three years ago.

His style was created by Hikari in his first year in Teiko and he became in the shadow of the team. A specialist in passes and misdirection. That was what he thought back then or what Akashi made him believe.

He never thought that he could do something more. The main thing was that Hikari told him he could do more than passes. The question was: what more he could do? Because he has practiced shoots to the hoop since he started playing and never the ball entered in it, not even once. But even with that, he never gave up.

He still could remember the main things that she has told him after practice when nobody was near. She was very smart to understand what he would do when he refused to go with them to Maji Burger. In that aspect she was very similar to his ex-captain and her childhood friend. She always know everything.

"_There is no such a useless player in the court"_

"_You have to see what you can do for the team"_

_"It's not like I'm saying that Taiga is weak but in his actual state they can beat him easily. To beat them, even if one play with your team, you have to stop them in a one on one and in his actual state he can't. The advantage is that he has a lot of potential and he will reach their level but he has to improve, and the same applies to you Tetsu"_

_"He is the only who can be your new light besides me but his light is too dim yet"_

_"Stronger is the light, the darker the shadow. It's true that you will become stronger or weaker depending of him but that is not enough. Sorry Tetsu for what I will said but if he is the only who improves, you could be left alone again. The good thing of Seirin is that it is a team where give a lot of importance for the team work"_

_"It's not like we have not time to do it. This is only an advice. We will be stronger as we began playing with new and strong opponents._

_"__Winning isn't everything. Sometimes a loss can be very useful"_

_"You are not anymore the phantom sixth man of Teiko. Now, you're Kuroko Tetsuya from Seirin"_

For now, he wanted to look for what more he can do and see all his weaknesses. They will recognize his style while he will help Seirin to reach the top.

Hesitant, while thinking in everything he opened his mouth and said to himself "I will beat them. No. We will beat them" It's a promise.

**ooooooooo**

**Touou High School**

'_Where the hell is he?' she thought_

Satsuki was starting to get upset at his attitude. The nerve of him! Well, at least after the talk,she could understand his feelings.

How long has been like this? Days? Months? Years? Always the same routine. He will go to the school but he skips his classes or practice. She always has to look for him in all the possible places in the school, and receives the same answers _'I'm bored' 'You are annoying' 'yesterday I couldn't sleep' 'The only who can beat me is me' 'I'm not looking for someone that doesn't exist'_

She sighed. She didn't know what to do anymore. She really hates when she sees him in the eyes, emotionless, without joy or happiness in nothing.

His problems began in Teiko. His parents began to fight a lot but somehow they tried to stay together though now they are divorced. but her childhood friend has suffered a lot but in that moment he had his love for basketball and Hikari.

Hikari always predicted that something was occurring but she never asked what was happening but tried to cheer him and get him to forget all his family problems. There were sometimes where he will slept in her house with the excuse of "we have to study for some test" but Kari's only aim was to get him forget about his parents. She always invited Aomine and Satsuki to her house, at least once per week. Luckily Hikari's parents always have liked that she bring friends to the house besides Akashi. Especially since Hikari was always cold and antisocial. Besides, Tetsuya was there too.

Everything was well, until the half of their second year came. Hikari was already in US, and he could not find a challenge who could stop him. They called him a monster and told him that there was no way that someone will reach his level. More he trained, more big will be the gap between him and his opponents. Where was the fun in play his precious basketball where nobody could beat him or at least give him a hard time? That was when _'the only who can beat me is me alone'_ thing started

Satsuki didn't know but she is hoping that now that her best friend is back, maybe her childhood friend might change... a little.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about that! She had to find his childhood friend but she also had to go back to practice. She bit her lip, not knowing what she should do.

According to what her best friend has said yesterday, today Akashi will inform all of them that Hikari is back. She was wondering how Aomine will react when he hears about that. Agh! Was she kidding? It's obvious that he will want to see her. Satsuki really want him to know but at the same time she also knew that she should tell him that today was not the best option to their meeting.

But it's not like he will listen her advice. After all he never thinks in consequences.

Satsuki knew that Hikari had a turmoil of feelings right now, she could feel it. The dark pink haired girl was almost dying to see him, hug him and kiss him again but at the same time she wanted to slap him for what he has done in Teiko, to Tetsu and for this new attitude.

Satsuki really didn't know how her best friend will handle Aomine. Well, she didn't even knew if her best friend will want to talk with him or ignore him. Hikari always was unpredictable

She looked to her cellphone to see if there was some news. 'Practice will finish in an hour' she thought. She puffed her cheeks and started to walk out of the school and to the gymnasium. Later, she will deal with her childhood friend. Aomine was an idiot so she will ask innocently if he there was something new without making him suspicious.

**ooooooooo**

Aomine Daiki decided like always to skip basketball practice and he went to the rooftop to sleep. It is the best place to sleep without nobody bothering him.

It was an peacefully and silent atmosphere when the annoying sound of his cell phone woke him up.

He growled when he realized that he had forgot to put it in silence mode and grabbed it from his pocket.

Since he was still sleepy, he couldn't understand very well. He opened his cellphone and his eyes widened and he stiffened when he saw that it was a message from his ex-captain.

"What the hell did he want?" he mumbled. The few times that he has received a message from Akashi was when rarely he had to attend practice. Now, they weren't anymore teammates so something had happened. He feared a little that maybe he had done something to his former demon captain. He didn't want to die yet.

After hesitate a couple of seconds he decided to open the message. "Hikari is back..-" he started to read but he dropped his phone

_Hikari is back_

Three words that made Aomine froze in his spot.

He couldn't believe what he had read. He rubbed his sleepy eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Is this a joke? But Akashi Seijuro didn't has humor sense.

'_S-she is back?' _he thought.

_Ba-thump. _

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump_

His heart was beating faster and he didn't know how long he has stayed quiet trying to understand the situation. He had a lot of questions and he needed someone to answer him. He couldn't call Akashi. No way in hell. Maybe he could call Tetsu but things ended up weird between them so he didn't dare to call him out of the blue only to ask about Hikari. So, there was only one more person

_Momoi Satsuki._

He was suspicious when earlier in the morning she came to his house and started to ask him about Hikari. That meant that... SHE KNEW!

He furrowed his brows and he glared at nothing. Since when?. He wasn't very smart, he knew it. But he was sure about that Satsuki knew all about Hikari.

_'That little bitch!'_ he thought annoyed. She has made a fool of him. She has a lot of questions to answer him. And she will do it, no matter whether she likes it or not.

"Well… practice isn't end yet so she should be in the gymnasium" he mumbled to himself. With that he stand up and start to look for her.

**oooooooo**

The practice in Touou was the same as always.

Satsuki as the manager of the team was taking notes about all the players. Sometimes glancing at the door to look if her childhood friend decided to appear and disappointed she would start to analyze the players again.

She knew that he will not attend to practice so only for today, she was relieved that he didn't come, because that means that he didn't know anything about Hikari yet.

She only hoped that Akashi inform very late in the night so her childhood friend will not have the option to go recklessly and carelessly to see Hikari.

Little did she would know that she wasn't too lucky.

Sakurai was quiet while practicing his three point shoot and apologizing sometimes when one missed the hoop. Not like it happens frequently. But this boy apologizes for everything.

Imayoshi Shoichi was the captain. He just had finished running and now he was looking at all the players. He sighed in disappointing when he couldn't spot the ace of the team. It has been two weeks and Aomine attended only once. The ace only went the first practice to show his strength and to inform them that he will not come to the practices and if someone has something to say, first they have to win against him.

The captain couldn't do anything,. He already knew that this would happen since they recruited him the last year. At first, he didn't want to scout someone from the Generation of Miracles because he had the eyes in an acquaintance. This person was Hikari Fuji, someone he met in the street courts with some actual captain when they gathered together to play. He knew very well that she was in United States but he took the risk and called her. Sadly, she refused like always politely but she recommended Aomine Daiki. That's why he went to Teiko and asked for the ace.

He sighed and continued to look to all the players. He spotted Sakurai and walked to him to explain something to the shy boy, who in return started to apologize for nothing.

In another place in the gym there was the other two regulars. Wakamatsu and Susa who were talking with the coach about the future championship.

After a while, it was the last half hour of practice. The coach was not there because he went to talk with the principal about something and the practice is leading by Satsuki and Captain.

They heard that the entrance door opened and some members stopped what they were doing and looked at the door, only to see none other than the ace of the team, Aomine Daiki.

It wasn't weird that he seemed like he was not in the mood, but something was definitely off. At least, that was what the captain could read in his face.

Aomine's expression made Imayoshi reminded when he saw him playing basketball for the first time. It was like he was looking for someone, his prey. And in this case was his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki, who was frozen in her spot since she saw that it was her childhood friend who opened the door

"Satsuki!" he yelled when he opened the door not caring that they were in the middle of practice. He was looking at everywhere to find the girl with pink hair.

Imayoshi smirked "Aomine, I'm glad you could make it! But you are late"

Aomine frowned still looking right to left to look for his prey but decided to answer to his creepy captain "The hell you are talking about?"

"Don't need to worry" he replied amusing

"Ah? What are you trying to pull?" he glared at him

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi decided to interfere. She actually didn't know what to do. First she had to get him out of the gymnasium to be able to talk quiet and without interruptions with her stubborn childhood friend.

"Satsuki. What the fuck is this? Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted again forgetting about his captain. The blue haired basketball player lifted his hand to show his cellphone to her. When she read the message made the manager froze and she started to panic inwardly.

Momoi chose to grab Aomine's hand and took him out of the gymnasium, much to his annoyance but she ignored it and told the captain something like she will take care of this. While doing this, the others in the gym exchanged look of confusion.

**oooooooo**

After he talked with Satsuki, he wanted to see Hikari. He didn't care about what his childhood friend had told him, so when she wasn't looking, he went to the locker room, he grabbed her cellphone from her bag and he sent a message to Hikari asking where she was.

It was late so maybe she was in her house, but that it's something he didn't know. He also didn't know which school she was attending. He only hoped that she was in Tokyo.

If Hikari hasn't change, she will be practicing some of her beloved sports or running somewhere.

About her school, he knew that she wasn't in Touou with Satsuki so he was sure that she went with Tetsu or Akashi.

He didn't know which high school Tetsu chose but he knew that it was in Tokyo. However, if she went with Akashi, she will be in Kyoto and there isn't a chance for them to talk. Not when Akashi was around. He also couldn't ask Akashi more information and even if he does, his ex-captain will not bother to tell him more. And much to his annoyance, Satsuki had the guts to refuse on telling him what she knew. Where the hell remained the shitty embarrassing things that she has said earlier about being best friends?

It took less than two minutes to Hikari to answer and what he read made his veins boil. '_I'm in the basketball court near Maji Burger with Tiger. And in a half hour I will go to run around the park. Do you need something? If you want you can come to my house and we can eat together while we talk. If not, later I will call you to tell me if the gifts fit you well!'_ That was what the message said.

He had different reactions. He could understand some little thing from this message.

First he was glad and pleased because she was in Tokyo. This meant that he could find and talk with her without interruptions. Not like he knew if she wants to talk with him but, well, he hoped.

In the other hand he was angry for two reason.

The first was the part he read that _'she was with tiger in the basketball court'._ Who the hell was Tiger? He was sure that Tiger was not a surname, so that meant that it was a nickname for someone. Hikari only gives nickname or calls people by her or his first name only to the people who are close to her. She really didn't care if you call her Hikari or Fuji but she will call a person by his or her surname unless they had close relationship. And it wasn't easy to get close to her. It took a lot of time to him and Satsuki to be her friends and to make her to call them by their first name.

Aside that, he was angry for another reason. She said that she wanted to know if the gifts that she gave Satsuki fits her well. He really didn't care about the gifts. But what irked him, is that if Hikari was back and Satsuki had received gifts, it means that they had seen each other. The question was: When the hell happened without him knowing?

It's not like he always knew everything or something like that but him and Satsuki were always together, she always was nagging him to go to the practices, the school or to do the homework. And when they weren't together it was because they were in different classes.

High school had start a week ago and Hikari two years ago told him that she will return to start High School here. So… Maybe she came back a week ago? But that was weird because Akashi has told him today.

He sighed. He has a lot of questions and nobody to answer him. And he wasn't smart. So, he read again the message, he closed the pink cellphone and put it again in her bag. He only hoped that Satsuki will not realize. He didn't want to taste her shitty disgusting food.

After that, he grabbed his bag and left the school without bothering to go the gymnasium again and inform Satsuki. He only sent her a message saying that he will leave early. With that he started walking to Maji Burger, more specifically, to the basketball court where Hikari was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I will stop here! Two chapter in the same day. I hope you like it!<strong>

**Thank you for reading and also for reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Well I wrote about Kuroko's feeling and Touou. We also learnt that Hikari has met Imayoshi in the past. But she also has known other people. Don't forget that even when she worked from the shadows, she always went to play to the street courts and sometimes she went to Teiko's matches so some people know about her.**

**Next chapter: The meeting between Aomine and Hikari!**

**Please, leave a review!**


	7. The meeting

A/N: Overprotective and nice Akashi with my OC. Hikari is a prodigy in tennis too, so maybe there will be some material of "The prince of Tennis" but the story is based on Kuroko no Basuke.

Pairing: Aomine x OC (Fuji Hikari)

**Chapter 7**

From outside of the basketball court, hiding in the bushes, Aomine was staring at the two figures who were playing in the court. One was Hikari and the other was a redhead bastard that he had never seen.

He approached a little more to try to listen what they were talking about. He wants to know what kind of relationship they had. For what he was seeing, they seemed close. And it annoyed him.

Hikari was grinning and showing her wide smile like an idiot. It has been a long time since the last time he saw her and he could see that she had grown.

It's not like he never heard about her in the last two years. He had read some articles about her in magazines, where they talked about her skills and he also had seen some photographs of her. But the real Hikari was a completely different thing.

He really wanted to forget her or act like he didn't care but he couldn't do it. More he tried, more he thought about her. Furthermore it was a little hard when Satsuki was her best friend and always talked about Hikari with Tetsu or Akashi.

Aomine was observing her, don't wanting to lose any of her movements or reactions. He saw them playing a one on one but he realized that he wasn't a match for her, Hikari wasn't even sweating while in the other hand the redhead was drenching in sweat.

After ten minutes, he saw that the redhead went to the bench and grabbed his bag, they talked about that he should wait for her and walk her home but she refused saying that she wanted to run. _'It seems that her stubbornness hasn't change'_ he thought amusing. But scowled and growled when the bastard ruffled her hair. After that, he waved and left shouting that the next time he will win for sure. Aomine rolled her eyes and sneered inwardly.

Even though the redhead left, Aomine was hesitating his next move. He had heard her saying that she wanted to run. Besides he didn't knew what will be her reaction when she see him. Maybe he should go back to his house and talk to her another day?

While thinking about that, he continued observing her. He saw her hiding weights in her body. Then she raised her arms to reach her pony tail. She was looking down with a little smile while she untied and tied again her hair. While she was doing that, her t-shirt lifted a little showing her pale skin. He couldn't stop to looking at her and admiring her beauty. Hell, he also couldn't help the dangerous and perverts thoughts that were emerging in his mind.

While he was watching her, he decided to take the risk and go to see her. So he accommodated his bag in his shoulder and opened the door to enter in the court. It seemed that she heard something and thought it was the redhead again. But when she turn around smiling, she froze when she saw that it was him.

"..Daiki?.." she said hesitantly while the basketball in her hand slipped to the ground. Her eyes widened and she was looking at him like he was some sort of ghost.

He didn't know what to do. "Yo" he said with a nod and raising a hand.

**oooooooo**

_'This is very awkward'_ both thought while they were walking in a weird atmosphere. They didn't know what to do or what to talk.

"Hikari" he said scratching the back of his head "I was wondering…" he glared at her "Why are you that far?" He couldn't help but ask. Yeah, they were in an awkward atmosphere and relationship but not because of that they have to walk far from each other. He was feeling like he is a pest.

She looked down "It's nothing Aomine-kun. It's just I have been playing and I'm a little sweaty. I'm sure that I'm smell bad too. So -" but she was interrupted when a strong arm pulled her to him.

"Don't joke with me. Like I care" Her eyes widened when he made her stay beside him almost daring her to move. He really didn't know why the hell she felt like that. Like he care if she was sweaty or smell bad. The only thing he wanted is try to arrange thing between them. Furthermore, now that they were close he could smell her usual enticing and intoxicating scent, vanilla and strawberry. Smell bad? What the hell? She was smelling better than him.

They continued to walk. "Hikari, are you okay?" he asked hesitantly looking at her while he slow down the pace. He really hoped that she will not yell at him.

She looked up at him and smiled "Yeah I'm okay Aomine-kun. I- I just don't know what to say" she said bluntly and turned away her gaze from him and kept looking forward.

That answer it was like a punch in his gut. He knew that it was his fault. In the past she always had something to talk. He cursed inwardly. When had things grown weird between them? Three years ago, they always had talked about everything for hours and without getting bored. They always got along well. It was very different that his relationship with Tetsu who he only get along well in basketball.

He scratched the back of his head "Well, it's not like you have to talk about anything. You can just tell me how you feel" _'I don't know, say something dammit! Even if it is something mean. After all, it's my fault so I have to accept it' _he thought guilty. He put his hands in his pockets "Say whatever you want" he studied her face "Tell me what is in your mind". He saw how her eyes widened and it made him curious. What the hell was in her mind?

In her mind, there were a lot of thoughts and she had a turmoil of feeling right now. She never thought that he will appear in front of her out of the blue. She gave him a little smile "It's okay. For now, it's not important"

She was not acting like herself. She wasn't like this before and it made him worried. In his head was wondering and he was imagining a lot of possible reactions from her as they continued walking beside each other.

"Aomine-kun" she called him softly. He gritted his teeth. It was disgusting the way she was calling him. He knew that was his fault but still! It was a brainless plan to come and see her out of the blue. He appeared in front of her and he saw her shock but he also heard her how she called him _'Daiki'_, so why the hell she is now calling him _'Aomine-kun'_? It was gross and obnoxious. It's like they were again in the past when he tried to get close with her. He still could remember all the time it took him in the past to make her to call him by his first name.

"Aomine-kun?" she repeated innocently, oblivious to his feelings. His hands curled into fists and his jaw tensed. It's not like he dislike being called by his surname but not her. He wants her to call him _'Daiki'_. They weren't strangers or simple acquaintances. They were friends and very close. Though if it were for him, they could be more than that.. But that is another topic.

Stupid oblivious girl. He swallowed his feelings and looked at her but his eyes widened when he saw her rosy cheeks. What the hell?

"- I have a problem" she said scratching her head

He quirked an eye brow and eyed her if he could understand "What?"

"I'm lost"

"Eh?" what the hell? He really didn't know if he heard well. "What?"

"I don't know where is my apartment" she said looking down to hide her tomato face.

"A-are you serious?" he stopped walking and looked at her curiously. Not every day you can see her in this situation. She only nodded softly. It amused him. He couldn't help but burst in laughing.

"Don't laugh! It isn't my fault! It has been two years that I don't live here. Besides the other day I was in a car with Red and I really didn't pay attention and today in the morning I went walking to the school but now I went with Taiga to Maji Burger and we took another way." she said scowling but to him it was a cute face because it's like she was pouting and whining.

Though, when he heard what she said, he frowned and glared at her. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and got lost in his thoughts again. He didn't like it!

_"Red" _and _"Taiga"_

Red it was obvious that she meant Akashi, _'so they have already met each other'_ he thought. _'maybe she has also meet the others too?' _

But what really irked him was the other name. So the redhead's name it's "Taiga". He still could remember years ago when he had eavesdropped a conversation between Satsuki and Tetsu when they were talking about Hikari.

That day, Akashi had called him to attend to practice and there was no way in hell that he will disobey him. So when he was walking to the changing room he stopped in his tracks to listen what they were talking about Hikari.

They had talked about that Hikari was making friends in US but the problem was that Satsuki started to wonder and said that maybe Hikari liked someone because she usually wasn't very friendly person. This someone was a bastard called "Taiga" and she also said another name that he didn't remember now.

Furthermore, when he came earlier, he has seen Hikari smiling at the red head like they were friends and very close. That should be his place. Hell, it was his place three years ago. Not like he wanted to practice or play basketball. He didn't need it. But maybe, if she asks him.. He can do it. Aside that, she called this bastard "Taiga". Aomine was sure that this was not his surname, which means that they were in first name basis. He really want to know and ask if he was something important to her or if something happened between them.

"Aomine-kun?" she asked looking at him questionably.

This made him came back into reality. He shook his head and looked at her eyes. "Agh yeah" she raised an eye brow "Tell me your direction. I will guide you"

After that, she told him her direction and they started to go to her apartment in an awkward silence AGAIN.

**ooooooooo**

"We're here" she broke the silence when they were standing in front of her door.

The blue haired boy seem like he want to say something but he shut his mouth when he saw her smiling a little at him "Thank you Aomine-kun"

"Don't thank me.." he said not knowing what to do "Well, I will be going"

Hikari looked at him and when he turned around to leave she grabbed his sleeve before he could take another step.

He stiffened but looked at her. Inwardly, he was hoping that she will ask him to talk or something.

"Um.. do you want to come in?" she asked while pulling out her keys from her bag.

Aomine simple nodded and she gave him a small smile. She entered and him behind her "Sorry for the mess"

The dark skinned male looked around her apartment. He had never came here. He saw that it was a one room apartment. It was all in the same room and in the back he could see another door that he presumed that it was her bath.

He snorted. What mess did she was talking about? It's seemed that she didn't remember the mess in his house, more specifically, the mess of his bedroom,

She showed him the little apartment and they talked about that she shouldn't live alone. After that she told him to get comfortable. He looked around and went to the couch.

"Aomine-kun" she said sitting beside him with a tea in her hand "Sorry, but I only have tea. I didn't expect to have a guest and I only have arrived days ago"

"Don't worry, it's okay" he answered taking the cup of tea off of her hand.

In their heads they were having a lot of thoughts of how they should start.

"Akashi messaged me earlier" he started trying to find a way to finish the awkward atmosphere "He informed us that you were back" he narrowed his eyes "And also something about you thinking about doing something reckless"

She chuckled "Red, Tetsu, Suki and a lot of people told me the same but I don't care" she answered while she put her locks behind her ear and looked at him "I have joined the tennis and basketball club in my new school"

He almost split out the sip of tea that he had gulped "WHAT?" he shouted "Hikari t-that is reckless"

"I really don't care Ao" she said stubborn "Anyone nor anything will make me change my decision. I already had do it"

The only thing that he could do was sighed. He couldn't scold her and he didn't want to start to argue because it will end bad. "Which school are you attending?"

"Seirin High School. At first I decided to attend the same as Suki" she said softly and he looked at her surprised

"But..?"

"But something important for me went in the way" she gave him a little smile

He nodded "I see.. so you went with Tetsu?"

"Yeah. But I'm very happy that I'm with him!" he raised an eyebrow at her "Even though we are not in the same class, I can see him in the practice. Besides, Taiga also is in Seirin" she said grinning

He clenched his fists suppressing his anger 'That bastard' he thought

"Oh right. You don't know him, do you? "She chuckled much to his annoyance "He is an important person I have met in Los Angeles"

Aomine said nothing. He had a lot of question in his mind. Questions that he couldn't bring himself to ask: _What was in your way that made you go to Seirin instead of Touou? Who the hell is Taiga? What do you mean with "he is an important person"? Is him your boyfriend or something like that? _

But the most important question that he wanted to know the answer: _Is him more important than me?_

Akashi and Tetsu always have been her brothers even if they are not related by blood but in Teiko her closest friend that she had was him. Did she really forgot about all those times?

"I'm sorry Aomine- kun" she said looking down and made him cut his thoughts

"What for?" he asked confused almost panicking. What did he miss?

"Well I'm boring you right?" she looked like a lost child "You didn't even want to come here from the start, did you?"

"What? No!" he protested "I was just thinking"

"Aomine-kun? really... Why did you come?" Hikari asked "I haven't see you since our last one on one two years ago and before of that you practically acted like I didn't exist. Now I'm back and you came out of the blue. I know you very well. You came here for something" she sighed "Tell me, why did you come?"

"Akashi told me to look after you" he lied

"Liar. At least give me a better excuse" she laughed "Though it could be true. Red has already told me something like that. But I can say when you lying"

Hikari took the two empty cups of tea and went to the kitchen to wash it. She didn't like that he was telling her a lie but she also knew that it wasn't easy with their past. So she will have to wait. Though it amused her, did he really thought that she couldn't see through his lie?

Aomine didn't know what to say, so he lied with that pathetic excuse. He knew that she can read him very well in everything.. Except in love of course, but still! He was hoping that she will believe it.

When he saw her get up, he panicked. He wasn't a boy who arranges things with words. So, blinded by his emotions he also got up and walked silently behind Hikari who was washing the cups and hugged her tightly burying his nose into her neck. He felt her froze and shivered but he didn't care anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Here is the chapter seven! T<strong>**hank you for reading... I hope you like it!**

**I apologize for my mistakes in grammar, english isn't my language**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.**

**Next chapter: Hikari meet Kise Ryota**

**Please, leave a review!**


	8. Meeting Kise Ryota

A/N: Overprotective and nice Akashi with my OC. Hikari is a prodigy in tennis too, so maybe there will be some material of "The prince of Tennis" but the story is based on Kuroko no Basuke.

Pairing: Aomine x OC (Fuji Hikari)

**Chapter 8**

She yawned sleepily as she entered to Seirin. She couldn't sleep well after her meeting with Daiki.

She was walking oblivious to all the attention she was gaining. Her brother was walking beside her. They had met three blocks before school.

"Akashi-kun informed us yesterday that you were back"

She looked at him and nodded "Yeah, I knew" She sighed

"Are you alright Kari?" he asked concerned

"I met Daiki yesterday and I didn't sleep very well" she confessed

"Is that so..?" he answered deadpanned. "That's new. I never thought that Aomine-kun will make the first move"

She nodded "I was surprised too. You know how we ended up before I leave" she smiled sadly "He appeared out of the blue and I didn't know what to do" she chuckled "We talked a little but nothing about basketball. I didn't want to argue with him. I think we are…um in good terms?"

He smiled knowingly. He knows very well her feelings for his ex-light. When everything happened three years ago he talked with Aomine and scolded him but even if he made his sister cry, he still want them as a couple. He know that Aomine will make her happy but he is a basketball idiot and doesn't know nothing about love.

He nodded and deadpanned "By the way, I wanted to apologize for not walk you home yesterday"

"Ah?" she snorted "It's okay. Besides you had to do something important right?" she winked at him "Are you ready, right?"

"For what?" he asked confuse even though he didn't show it in his face

"For the practice match that the coach is arranging. She want to played against someone strong. If I'm correct it will be against Kaijou High School because they have a member of the Generation of Miracles. I have investigated yesterday and Kise-san is there." she said shrugging her shoulder.

His eyes widened a little"Do you think that they will accept?" he asked looking at her

"Well..I think so" she said thinking "I know their coach, it's a friend from my mother. I'm sure that he will accept" she narrowed her eyes "BUT, I'm also sure that they will underestimated us. Seirin is a no name school. He is a good coach but he can be quite arrogant"

He hummed and she crossed her arms "And I also have met their captain. His name is Kasamatsu Yukio, he is not someone that you should underestimate. As a point guard I respect him a lot. Furthermore, Kaijou is a national team and in the past year they have participated in the Inter High"

"Is that so?" he hummed "It will be a good thing for the team"

"Right?" she said excitedly. She raised her fist "We will win against them Tetsu. The blondie is our first rival. Let's work hard and win this". His brother only smiled a little and bumped his fist with hers

"I will be going to my classroom. See ya at practice" she said waving at him

**ooooooo**

After the school, the basketball players were changing for practice. Hikari and Riko weren't there. In the boy's locker room, Koganei found an old Monthly Basketball Magazine.

"Isn't this from when Kuroko was in Teiko?" he passed it to Hyuuga and they started to flip the pages.

"Eh?" he said looking for Kuroko when they didn't find his interview "He isn't here?"

"Even though he was the sixth man of the team?" asked Koganei

"They did, but they forgot about me" he answered making all of them jumped

_'So sad...'_ all the players lamented

"Besides, I'm nothing like the other five. They are true prodigies" _'Like Hikari. It's good that they didn't read the part when they asked about the mysterious prodigy girl'_ he thought

"GUYS, SHE IS BACK" Fukuda yelled while enter in the room "THE COACH HAS COME BACK"

"Eh? Really? It seems that she has arranged a practice match. I wonder who we are playing against with.. Have you asked Hikari? Maybe she know something" the captain asked

"Um… no. Hikari isn't there. And I haven't find her since school ended. And about the coach I hadn't talk... but she was skipping"

"She was skipping!? And why Hikari is not here? Is she skipping practice?" the captain yelled in a clutched mode.

".…"

He sighed "About the coach…prepare yourself because if she is skipping, it means that our next opponent it's going to be a real fight"

**ooooooooo**

At the entrance of Seirin High there was a blond hair guy. He has long eyelashes, a piercing in his left ear and golden eyes. He was wearing another school uniform.

"Ooh So this is Seirin" he sang while looking at the building "As expected from a new school, it's look nice"

When they saw him walking into their school, the girls gaped at him.

"Isn't he hot?"

"Kya!"

"He is a tall and hot!"

"Hey, isn't he the model..!?"

**ooooooo**

"Eh? Where is the coach?" Furihata asked. Aida Riko wasn't here yet "Didn't Fukuda said that she was back?"

"She was arranging the last things of the practice match" Hyuuga answered "And Hikari will arrive late because she was analyzing information. But even if they are not here, we are training! Get a ball and start right now" he shouted at them

They started training and after an hour, Aida Riko arrived skipping and looking very happy.

"I have good news" she said in a singing tone

Everyone stopped what they were doing and they walked to her.

"I have arranged a practice match with another school!" she shouted

"Which school?"

"Kaijou High school" she said excitedly

"Kaijou? Isn't that a national team?"

"Yeah! They won't disappoint us!"

"Disappoint us? They are better than us!" Koganei protested

"Are they really that good" Furihata asked

"Yeah. They are strong. They have a national level" the captain explained

"And this year they have one member of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota"

"What!?"

"The generation of miracles?"

Kagami wasn't listening anymore, he was smirking 'I never thought that I'd get to play one of them so soon.'

"Apparently, Kise works as a model too" the captain added

"Good looking and good at basketball?"

Their talk was stopped when a crowd of girls entered in the gym. They were holding papers and pencils. They were a lot of fangirls so they gathered on the balcony of the gym too.

"What?" the coach yelled "Why all these girls are here?"

"Wait.. isn't that?

"KISE RYOTA!?"

Kuroko nodded to him "It's good to see you again"

Kise smiled "It's has been a long time. Good to see you" he looked down to the paper he was signing "Sorry, um.. Could you wait for me five minutes?"

**oooooo**

Hikari sighed in relief and smiled when she finished her duty.

She had guessed the other day that the practice match will be against Kaijou, so when the coach confirmed that they will be playing against them the next week, she told Riko that she had started to gather information about their next rival but she didn't finish yet.

If it was for her she will do it after practice but days ago when she entered in the team, Riko told her that she will not practice today. And she didn't want to be in the bench doing nothing so she decided to finish it.

She knew that there were a week away but Hikari always gathers information quickly so they can see what they should practice or improve to beat their opponent. She had already the information about Seirin and she has concluded that they have to improve in some things, especially Taiga.

She has seen a lot of games of Kaijou and she has prepared some tactics but she didn't know very well how they will work with Kise. But she had an idea. Somehow, it was predictable for her but she can't get cocky that she knows everything. She couldn't, not when they have that coach and that captain.

She also knew that Seirin was not weak but Kaijou was stronger than them. They were in a different level. Especially if Seirin doesn't had Kiyoshi Teppei. But she was sure that Kaijou will look down on Seirin. And that will be Seirin's advantage.

Now she was walking to the gym to show and explain the others about all the information she has gathered.

However when she arrived to the gym, the first thing she did was scowled.

He saw that Taiga and the blonde of the Generation of Miracles were playing a one on one.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw the statistics of Kise _'I can understand why he is called the weakest among all the Generation of Miracles. It seems that he hasn't discovered his weapon yet. I can see why he never won against Daiki and Haizaki-kun yet. But is him an idiot?'_ she thought frowning _'With that stadistics he will end up hurt. I wonder if I have to advice Kasamatsu-sempai'_

Sports injury there are not a joke. She knew that it's none of her business about their rivals but even if it is her worst rival she will advice if she sees an injury.

_'I already has told red about tha_t' she huffed _'Well maybe he wanted Kise-san to realize it,but it annoys me. He has done the same when I told him that Tetsu can improve a lot'_

Hikari looked to the bench where everybody was. She noticed that Riko and the captain, like her, were not pleased with that, her brother was concerned and the others looked surprised. Seeing all the different reactions she could know how they ended up in this situation.

She sighed. It's obvious that Taiga has challenged Kise.

She should make Taiga promise that he will stop challenging the Generation of Miracles. She really doesn't care if he challenged Kise, but she has a little fear what will happen if Taiga challenge another of them like her childhood friend for example. Red has changed a lot in Teiko and now he always has near him a pair of scissors.

When she saw them started, she used one of her techniques and she copied her brother's abilities. She saw that Taiga had lost and the blondie went to dunk the ball and like hell she will allow it. She started to run and jumped high in the air.

He didn't notice her and when he was about to reach the hoop, she pushed the ball off of his grasp. She heard that all the audience gasped but she didn't care. She landed in her feet while Kise landed on the floor like Taiga seconds ago.

She went to grab the ball and glared at Taiga who gulped when he saw her. "Bakagami you should learnt how to respect and obeyed your sempais" she said gesturing to the coach and the captain. "Besides, you promised something big the other day, don't you? And I thought that I could trust in you" she shook her head disappointed while Kagami protested but she ignored him.

After that, she turned to Kise, who was still looking at her in surprised and wonder "And you. Who are you?" she asked as she didn't know him. Well, she had heard but she never had met him.

When he was about to answer, she cut him and coldly continued "Whatever. I don't care. But you shouldn't interrupt our practice, blondie". She walked to the others and smiled widely to them "I'm back and I have all the information sempais. I-"

"Wait, you're a girl" Kise cut her and gained a glare from her. If there was something that she hate is to interrupt her when she is talking. Furthermore, Kise has said the wrong words

Kuroko heard what Kise said and muttered "This is bad..". Meanwhile the others took a step back when they saw her expression.

"Do I look like a guy?" she asked raising an eyebrow

Kise flushed. "Oh, that is not what I meant" Kise replied scratching the back of his neck "But you are acting like you are player"

"And what if I am?"

"Isn't this a BOYS' basketball team?"

She was getting really annoyed. "Yeah. But Seirin didn't have a girl basketball team. Furthermore there is no rule that a girl can't play in a boys' basketball team"

"Oh.. well that is interesting" he patted her head, much to her annoyance while her brother's eyes widened in horror. He was sure that if his sister had a pair of scissors she will use it. Kise thought that she was joking. And it was like he made fun that she was a girl

"…" Hikari was speechless and was trying to calm down. It's not like it was the first time that someone underestimate her but she couldn't go and crush Kise like nothing. Besides it irked her because she knew that she was stronger than him. If only Kise knew who really is she… _'That will be fun'_ she thought amusing in her head.

Kuroko decided to interfere and came beside his sister and removed Kise's hand from her head "What are you doing Kise-kun?" he said coldly "It would be good if you don't touch Hikari so familiarly. She doesn't like it"

"Eh? Why are you mad Kurokocchi?" he whined "What did I do?"

"Everything like always Kise-kun"

"So mean!" he whined and then sighed "Hmm. Anyways. After something disappointing, I can't just leave now. Give me Kurokocchi" he said to the team but walked to Kuroko.

All the team gasped while Hikari narrowed her eyes and scowled _'Did he just said that it was disappointing? Is he looking down on Seirin? So, that level of arrogance they have. Hmm'_ she thought. There are three things that Hikari will not allow: look down on her team and on her because she is shorter than him or a girl. Poor Kise.

"I respected him a lot. Kurokocchi, it's a waste of your talent to stay here" he added while Hikari was thinking different ways to pay him back "So, what do you think?"

"Tetsu is not an object" she said emotionless.

Kise looked surprised for the first name basis but ignored it "What? I didn't mean it that way"

"Well. You should speak better then. You sound like Tetsu is a tool"

"Eh? Oh! I apologize then" he turned again to Kuroko "But I seriously respect you Kuroko-chi. Come with me to Kaijou"

"I am honored to hear that" Kuroko bowed politely "But I must respectfully decline your offer"

"That doesn't make any sense" the blonde protested "You are acting weird! Winning is everything! Why didn't you go to a better or stronger school?" Hikari's blue eyes glinted dangerously.

"Since that time, my thinking has changed. More importantly, I have made a promise with Kagami-kun and Kari. Seirin's goal is to reach the top and defeat the Generation of Miracles"

Kise looked shocked "It isn't like you to joke like that" he admitted. He couldn't believe what he has heard.

Kagami walked behind Hikari and Tetsuya and began to laugh. Hikari rolled her eyes. She really has to stop Taiga

'_So.. This is the Generation of Miracles… Awesome! And there are four more guys stronger than him. I can't help but smile'_ Kagami thought and looked down to Hikari who was looking at Kise deeply and fiercely _'She was able to stop him... I never saw all her strength but I wonder if she can beat Kise or the other four'_

"Oi what are you doing Kuroko?" he asked smirking "I was going to say that". Hikari sighed and muttered a "Bakagami"

"I'm serious" Kuroko told Kise "I still don't have sense of humor"

"I can't wait to the practice match. Be prepared to lose Kise Ryota" Hikari said grinning and passing an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. Meanwhile the others were cursing Kuroko.

Kise smirked ignoring his thoughts about who was this girl and her relationship with Kuroko-chi "Well, it will be interesting playing against you.. Hikari-san right?" he replied in that singing tone

"Yeah. I feel the same. You need us to teach you a lesson. And for you my name is Fuji" she said annoyed. She usually didn't care how you call her but this boy was mocking her "You know where is the door, right? See you next week Kise-san"

Kise was really confused. It was the first time that such a pretty girl didn't know him and didn't look at him with loving eyes. He thought that she was quite interesting. However he only nodded "Well, I will make sure to return the favor Fuji-chan" he winked at her while she rolled her eyes.

She sneered "Like I will let you pass through me" she replied. It's not like she is arrogant enough to say that nobody can pass her but in this case it's true. He will not do it. Not when he has underestimated her. She will teach him.

Meanwhile Kise narrowed his eyes at her but he left. He only has to show her in the game. She will regret it. He will crush her and that Kagami. He can't believe that Kuroko-chi chose them instead of him. His light was stronger.

Hikari could feel their eyes. They were looking at her in curiosity. Seirin knew that she was stronger than Kagami but they were very surprised when she appeared out of nowhere to avoid Kise to reach the hoop. The only question in their mind was _'How strong is she?'._ Furthermore, they thought also in her past. She knew the Generation of Miracles except Kise Ryota. But was she in the level of them?

Hikari ignored all of them but looked at her brother "Tetsu?" All of them looked at her curiously "I'm sorry but if I play in the practice match I will crush him" All they could do was gulped when they saw her aura. Note to themselves was:_ 'Never make her angry, disobey or underestimate her'_

"Well… shall we go to our business?" she said smirking while showing them her notebook with all the information of Kaijou. All of them gaped while his brother smiled knowingly and the coach smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter eight! I hope you like it!<strong>

**I apologize for my mistakes, it's just English isn't my language.**

**Thank you for reviews, follows and favorites. **

**Next chapter: Meeting again with Aomine and the match?**

**Please, leave a review to give me your opinion and ideas**.


End file.
